Se repasser mes instants à tes côtés
by sassieolicity
Summary: Mon histoire reprends une nouvelle version de la rencontre entre Oliver et Felicity. J'espère que vous allez aimer.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

Ma fic ne reprend pas la rencontre entre Oliver et Felicity qu'on connait tous. Je me base sur une nouvelle version. J'espère que vous allez aimer.

 **Préambule :**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

J'ai toujours voulu la protéger. J'ai su qu'elle serait en danger dès le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je me souviens encore de sa tenue, de son parfum et du bond que mon cœur a fait lorsque j'ai croisé son regard.

On dit qu'avant de mourir on voit notre vie défiler. Alors si c'est le cas je crois que je me meurs parce que je revois chaque instant de ma vie auprès d'elle.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

La chute est froide, le vent traverse mon visage et mon cœur s'éteint alors que mes yeux croisent pour la dernière fois ceux de mon amour. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre les instants de ma vie auprès de lui.

 **Chapitre 1 : le premier regard**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Depuis mon retour à Starling City après 5 ans passés en enfer, je n'ai qu'un seul but sauvé ma ville. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir Tommy a prévu de me faire rattraper 5 ans de débauche à ces côtés. Je crois que ça m'inquiète ou alors je suis super excité. Après tout j'ai bien le droit à une petite pause. John Diggle, mon garde du corps et aussi le seul à connaître mon secret passe la soirée avec nous. Et Laurel ? Sera-t-elle présente ? Je n'espère pas j'ai vraiment besoin de profiter.

Je descends rejoindre Tommy et Dig au rez-de-chaussée du manoir, c'est amusant comme Diggle peut rester calme face aux bêtises de Tommy.

Oliver : « Je suis prêts »

Tommy : « ok la princesse est enfin coiffée ! On peut y aller et je peux t'assurer mon pote que des princesses tu ne vas pas énormément en croiser ce soir »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et je croise le regard de John qui se contente de sourire.

John : « on peut y aller ? »

Tommy : « Ho que oui ! Et pour info ta sœur est sortie et je dois avouer qu'elle est can… (lorsqu'il croisa mon regard sévère il préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase) On peut y aller ? » dit-il en répétition à ce que Diggle a dit plus tôt.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je viens de passer la meilleure journée de ma vie ! Je viens de recevoir une offre une boîte nommée « queen consolidated ». J'ai été un peu surprise de leur offre sachant que leur petit playboy super sexy vient de revenir de 5 ans sur une île tropicale. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il fait pour survivre 5 ans et pour rester toujours aussi beau ? Je me pose trop de question comme à chaque fois.

Karen : « Felicity ? Est-ce que tu parles encore seule ? »

Je viens effectivement de penser à voix haute. Je fais toujours ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Est-ce que c'est arrivé pendant mon entretien ?

Karen : « On va être en retard on y va allons nous saouler et fêter ton nouveau job »

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

La soirée est géniale. Tommy m'a branché avec une superbe femme. Sa vie n'est pas très passionnante mais elle est sexy. Elle me parle de sa coloc qui l'a planté ce soir. Je crois que je vais continuer le reste de la soirée à acquiescer, à sourire et à la faire boire.

1h que je l'écoute, il faut peut-être que j'écourte la conversation. Sur cette pensée je détourne le regard vers une table remplie de fille et mon regard s'arrête sur une blonde debout un verre levé, qui doit faire un discours. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que peut importe son visage, cette robe noire bustier en cuire lui arrivant juste au dessus du genou épouse parfaitement son corps.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Karen : « Un discours ! »

Elle me tue !

Felicity : « Noooon ! Je suis trop nul pour ça »

Karen : « on s'en souviendra pas demain ! Debout ! »

Je me leva mon verre de champagne à la main que je leva.

Felicity : « Merci les filles pour cette soirée ! Vraiment ! Je vais commencer un nouveau boulot et mais je ne vais pas avoir une nouvelle vie parce que ma vie c'est vous et je vous adore ! Donc buvons et profitons de notre vie ensemble »

Je bu mon verre en entier et je fis un demi tour. C'est là que mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'homme auquel je pensais 2h plus tôt dans ma salle de bain. Il me fixait, puis je réalisa que l'homme qui me fixait était mon patron et je regarda mon verre honteuse avant de ma rassoir.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Laissez moi vos review le deuxième arrive très vite ! Bisous


	2. la rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Le réveil est douloureux du genre hyper douloureux. Je ne veux pas me lever demain je commence un nouveau boulot et je dois m'y préparer. Je ne me souviens de rien de la soirée mais c'était vraiment bien. Au moins une chose je porte quelque chose donc aucune bêtise n'a été faite. Ho mince si je me souviens avoir vu Oliver Queen me voyant descendre un verre de champagne. Et je me souviens aussi l'avoir vu rentrer avec une superbe femme. 5 ans sur une île et pourtant il est toujours le même dragueur. Une seconde, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Pourquoi je pense à sa vie privée ? Il a bien le droit de faire ce qu'il veut ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs je suis une jeune fille qui fait la fête très rarement alors lorsque ça arrive j'ai le droit d'en profiter. Mais quand même je peux comprendre pourquoi toutes les filles de cette ville craquent pour lui. Il était vraiment beau dans son costume gris foncé et avec sa cravate noire. Et son regard posé sur moi m'a calmé direct. Cette sensation que j'ai eu, mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Mais c'était probablement que le choc d'être tombé sur lui.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Le réveil est plutôt facile. J'ai pourtant bien bu hier soir. Quelle chance. J'ai besoin d'une douche. Je me levais en direction de la salle de bain et passais directement dans l'eau chaude. Je suis assez déçu, j'ai finalement choisi de ramener cette fille chez elle hier soir. Je ne me souviens même pas de son nom. Arrivé devant son immeuble on s'est embrassé mais la seule chose que j'avais en tête était la mystérieuse fille à robe noire. Elle m'a vu et s'est directement assise. Elle m'a surement reconnu. J'ai donc choisi au final de demander à Diggle de me ramener à cette boîte de nuit, où j'ai retrouvé Tommy avec Laurel. Je savais qu'il se passait un truc entre eux j'en suis maintenant certain. Après qu'il se soit excusé. Je me suis mis à la recherche de cette magnifique blonde mais elle n'était plus là. Et voilà que mon cœur sous la douche refait le même bond dans ma poitrine que lorsque nos regards ce sont croisés.

 _Le lendemain._

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Aujourd'hui j'accompagne Walter mon beau-père qui doit me former à la direction de notre société familiale. J'ai accepté d'en reprendre la direction en tant que PDG suite à une conversation privée avec ma mère et lui. Mais il y a des conditions. La première je ne vais pas reprendre l'entreprise sans un peu d'aide. Et la deuxième aucunement les médias ne doivent apprendre cette information.

Nous avons choisi de le dire aux employés et donc d'organiser un événement exceptionnel ce soir au manoir des queen. Seules les personnes travaillant dans la tour de queen consolidated sont conviées. Une note sera livrée en temps voulu pour les personnes travaillant dans les industries.

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu stressé. Je ne sais pas ce que me réserve Walter mais je sens qu'il va prendre du plaisir à faire de moi le meilleur PDG de l'univers.

Mon arrivé à l'entreprise fait déjà du bruit personne ne sait pourquoi je suis ici. Et pourquoi je suis installé dans le bureau de Walter. Ha ben le voilà qui arrive.

Walter : « je suis désolé Oliver. Je devais aller voir notre nouvelle responsable du service informatique. Une jeune femme remarquable »

Oliver : « aucun problème ! Je peux comprendre qu'accueillir une geek est plus important que de me donner quelque chose à faire »

Walter, me regarde sévèrement. Je vois bien qu'il va se mettre en colère mais il est anglais donc il ne va pas crier enfin j'espère.

Walter : « Oliver si tu veux prendre la tête de cette entreprise il va falloir que tu revois ton langage. » il poursuivit après une brève pause « et cette fille est talentueuse d'ailleurs je vais vouloir que tu travailles avec elle »

Je suis choqué et je ne comprends pas.

Oliver : « Quoi ? »

Walter : « Elle est nouvelle. Elle va avoir besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés pour en apprendre plus sur queen consolidated et je compte sur toi pour me prouver que tu es capable de le faire. Attention par contre c'est un lieu de travail donc

Oliver : « on ne couche pas avec la geekette ! J'ai compris »

Walter me donna un sourire mais avant de devenir professeur il me demanda de voir les comptes de la société.

Cette journée était horrible et bizarrement Tommy me manquait vivement ce soir qu'il soit présent à la soirée au manoir.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Ok nouveau boulot et après avoir passé 1h30 à me demander si j'allais faire un effort vestimentaire ou alors y aller avec une tenue normale. Je choisi de faire un mix et de mettre. Une robe bleue et faire une queue de cheval et mettre mes lunettes. Mais j'ai mis une paire de ballerine. Et c'est lorsque je suis arrivé à la société et que j'ai vu que les talons étaient partout que je me suis dit que j'avais potentiellement fait une petite erreur.

Ha voilà Walter Steele, c'est le PDG de la boîte. Je suis hyper nerveuse.

Walter : « Mlle Smoak ! Bienvenue à Queen Consolidated ! »

Felicity : « Merci Mr Steele »

Walter : « Venez ! On va dans votre bureau. »

Je le suivi silencieuse pour une fois mais j'avais vraiment envie de poser la question sur les chaussures. Lui n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'air de soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il est vraiment grand. Je m'arrêtais de marcher et me mis à secouer la tête.

Il remarqua mon absence et se retourna.

Walter : « tout va bien ? »

Felicity : « j'ai des chaussures plates »

Walter : Après avoir regardé mes pieds « elles sont très jolies »

Felicity : « En arrivant j'ai cru que les talons étaient obligatoire »

Walter : « nous sommes arrivés » dit-il afin d'écourter la conversation.

J'entrais dans mon nouveau bureau avec un super ordinateur. J'ai jamais vu un ordinateur avec autant de puissance je suis amoureuse.

Walter : « vous êtes amoureuse de qui ? »

Felicity : « Quoi ? » ho mon dieu j'ai encore pensé à vois haute. « De l'ordinateur pas de vous »

Walter : « Je suis heureux qu'il vous plaise. » Il regarda sa montre « je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser. Vous serez présente à la soirée de ce soir au manoir des Queen ? »

De quoi il parle ?

Felicity : « Assurément » Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça je ne sais même pas de quoi il me parle.

Walter : « Mlle Smoak »

Felicity : « Mr Steele »

Le reste de la journée ressemblait à un rêve. J'adore mon boulot à 18h je rassemblais mes affaires après qu'un nouveau collègue me rappela que la soirée commençait à 20h30. Enfin me rappelait il me l'a surtout appris.

 _Au manoir._

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Tommy m'avait manqué aujourd'hui mais il est déjà en pleine chasse et drague toute les filles de la société. Je lui rappelais que Laurel avait été invitée par mes soins et qu'il ferait mieux de se calmer. On alla donc le long de la piscine histoire de discuter de ma prochaine ascension et Laurel arriva pile pour nous dire que le discours va commencer. Il était 21h tapante. Mon beau-père ne rigole pas avec les heures.

Je vais me placer prêt de Thea et ma mère pendant que le discours avançait.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Ce manoir est impossible. Ça me fiche la trouille. Je pris un verre de champagne et j'espérais ne pas tomber sur Oliver Queen. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu dans la foule. Il a peut-être choisit de ne pas venir à cette soirée. Je vis mes collègues du service informatique qui me font signe de les rejoindre. Le discours va commencer 21h. Je me demande pourquoi M. Steele fait se discours. Ça doit être très important pour qu'il demande la présence de tout le monde.

Le discours commence sur des chiffres plutôt basique pour le moment toutes ces informations sont disponibles sur le net. Je ressens tout à coup un frisson, la baie vitrée s'ouvre et je vois Oliver Queen accompagné de ce qui me semble être Tommy Merlyn et une jeune femme que je ne connais pas. Je commence à me faire toute petite alors qu'il se place entre sa mère et sa sœur qu'il embrasse dans les cheveux. Il est adorable.

Le discours continu et il demande la présence d'Oliver pour la suite. J'ai du mal à comprendre. La suite du discours devient de plus en plus intéressant, il annonça qu'Oliver allait être beaucoup plus présent chez Queen Consolidated. Mais pourquoi faire ? Ho il veut devenir le nouveau PDG. On nous fait une blague c'est ça ? Chaque employé est sous le choc. Il n'a rien d'un manager, c'est plutôt compréhensible. Mais Walter enfin semble ne pas être choqué de la réaction des gens.

Le discours terminé. Je pris congé au loin de cette foule. Il faisait trop chaud.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Le discours n'était pas évident à encaisser pour tout le monde. J'avais envie de signaler que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Mais bon Walter n'aurait pas apprécié. Il me dit doucement que les choses allaient bien se passer. J'acquiesçais quand mon regard tomba sur celui de la femme que j'avais vu en boîte de nuit. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit ici. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et elle se dirigea vers le jardin. Je fis signe à Walter que j'allais prendre l'air également et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler.

Elle se plaça devant la piscine. Elle était magnifique elle portait une robe pourpre toute simple fendue sur le côté jusqu'à sa cuisse. J'adore ces jambes.

Oliver : « Attention à ne pas tomber dans l'eau ! » j'hurlais en avançant vers elle. Elle fit un bond de surprise et se tourna vers moi et je continuais plus doucement arrivé à sa hauteur « ça serait dommage de mouiller cette robe »

Felicity : « Félicitations M. Queen »

Oliver : « Appelez-moi Oliver. M. Queen c'était mon père »

Felicity : « Oui mais il est mort. Enfin je veux dire il s'est noyé. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas et c'est pour ça que vous pouvez m'entendre bafouiller. Mais cela va s'arrêter dan »

Je souris franchement ça ne m'était encore pas arrivé depuis mon retour.

Walter : « Ha ben justement les deux personnes que je cherchais »

Felicity : « Moi ? Vous me cherchez moi ? Que vous cherchiez votre beau-fils je comprends mais moi je ne comprends pas ? »

C'est fou le nombre de mots qui peuvent sortir de sa bouche en si peu de temps.

Walter : « J'ai annoncé à Oliver ce matin qu'il allait devoir travailler avec notre nouvelle responsable informatique »

Felicity pouffa de rire et demanda de qui s'agit-il ?

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je réalisais qu'il parlait de moi.

Felicity : « Han ! Ho non ! Non non non ! … non. »

Oliver se pencha dangereusement vers moi et me chuchota « vous pensez l'avoir assez dit » et je répondis sur le même ton « non » il plissa les yeux et me dit « ouch » il reprit place à mes côtés avec une distance raisonnable je le vis sourire à son beau-père. Je fis de même en regardant M. Steele. Qui nous regardait avec un air interrogateur.

Il termina la conversation en disant qu'il voulait nous voir dans son bureau demain à 9h.

Bientôt le troisième chapitre :)


	3. Que le jeu commence

**Chapitre 3 : Que le jeu commence**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'ai été surprise qu'Oliver daigne me parler hier soir. Je crois que je lui ai plu mais bon on le connait tous a-t-il vraiment un type de femme. Oui du genre à dire oui. Je me mis à rire seule dans l'ascenseur en direction du bureau de M. Steele . Un homme était présent avec moi et se tourna vers moi ne comprenant pourquoi je rigolais. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il sortit je suis à 1 étage de le revoir. Et j'étais toujours moi-même une jupe beige et une chemise rose claire mais une paire de talon pour aujourd'hui.

J'arrivais au niveau de bureau de son assistante lorsque M Steele me cria gentiment d'entrer.

Il me salua et s'excusa du retard de son beau-fils il est apparemment sortit après la soirée.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Arg l'ascenseur est au dernier étage. Vite je suis en retard mais bon j'ai eu une dure soirée hier soir un gang dans les Glades. J'ai reçu une balle mais ça va elle m'a seulement éraflé mais quand même Dig était obligé de me faire des points et j'avais besoin de repos.

L'ascenseur est là. Enfin. Vite vite vite.

Arrivé au bureau de Walter je fis signe à son assistante d'un clin d'œil qui venait de déposer du café dans le bureau et je vis Felicity lever les yeux au ciel.

Je m'excusais de mon retard et Walter me dit qu'il en avait profité pour dire à Felicity qu'elle était le plan de son partenariat. Apparemment Walter pense que Felicity a autant de chose à apprendre de moi et qu'elle peut m'en apprendre aussi. Comme être à l'heure. Un petite touche de sarcasme ou alors il était sérieux c'est toujours difficile à dire.

Felicity prit congé dans son bureau après 1h de discussion et je restais avec Walter qui me précisa qu'il avait bien vu ma manière de la regarder et qu'il en était hors de question.

L'après-midi je me rendis au bureau de Felicity qui chantait. Elle ne m'avait pas vu entrer son siège me faisant dos. Son casque sur les oreilles l'empêchant de m'entendre. Elle se tourna vers moi et eut la peur de sa vie. J'ouvris grand mes yeux amusés.

Felicity : « Vous ne frappez pas ? »

Oliver : « Felicity c'est le département informatique pas les toilettes pour femme »

Elle sourit amusée de ma réponse. Elle retira son casque et me demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi. Je lui répondis qu'elle pouvait faire énormément de chose pour moi.

Felicity : « Quoi ? »

Oliver : « On doit être ensemble »

Felicity : « Quoi ? »

Oliver : « pour travailler »

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je repris conscience de la situation. Et lui demanda une nouvelle fois ce que je pouvais faire pour lui.

Il me répondit qu'il avait besoin de la liste des ordinateurs les moins puissants de la société. Un de ses objectifs et de faire en sorte que la puissance des ordinateurs augmentent la productivité.

Je suis assez d'accord.

Il resta un long moment à me fixer. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas je tournai le regard vers lui toute en continuant à taper sur mon ordinateur. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et il me répondit par un grand sourire. Mon regard se replaça sur mon ordinateur et il me demanda ce que je fêtais le week-end où il m'a vu. Le bruit de mes doigts sur le clavier se stoppa. Je lui répondis que je fêtais mon nouveau boulot. Il me fit savoir qu'il avait été hypnotisé par moi ce soir là. Je ressentis une boule dans mon estomac. Je n'arrive pas à croire à ça. Et je répondis « ça ne vous a pas empêché de rentrer avec un mannequin » je me maudis d'avoir donné cette information et cela l'amusa.

Oliver : « vous l'avez remarqué je suis flatté »

Felicity : « Le soyez pas on remarque ce genre de chose lorsqu'on rencontre son patron (en insistant sur ce mot) en boîte de nuit »

Je lui tendis le document écourtant la conversation. Il se leva et se plaça à mon niveau je sentis mon corps entier se tendre. Qu'est ce qu'il sent bon. Il fixa ma bouche et se lécha les lèvres. Il me chuchota « Felicity » je le regardais dans les yeux ne sachant quoi faire et il continua « vous êtes remarquable » et je répondis tremblante « Merci de l'avoir remarqué ».

Il sortit du bureau. Et j'étais en colère minc pour lui.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Cette femme me rend fou je ne vais jamais réussir à tenir. Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un Tommy ? Non il me dira de me la faire et que ça passera. Walter ? Il va surement me tuer d'y penser après tout ses avertissements. Laurel ? Non tout simplement non. Thea ? Parler de sexe avec ma petite sœur mauvaise idée. Ma mère ? Même excuse. Si seulement mon père avait été là. Il ne reste que Diggle. Mais j'ai jamais eu une relation de ce genre avec lui ça serait une première. Mais je pense que c'est la seule personne à qui je peux parler.

Une chose est sûr c'est que j'ai un coup d'avance et je dois le garder. 1 à 0 pour moi.

Voilà pour chapitre 3 je suis en forme aujourd'hui et j'ai envie d'écrire donc le chapitre 4 bientôt.


	4. 1 à 1 ?

**Chapitre 4 : 1 à 1 ?**

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle. Oliver voulait garder son avantage sur Felicity et avait essayé de la croiser le moins possible essayant tant bien que mal de l'oublier.

Il a un coup d'avance mais est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas. Un pas de Felicity vers lui et il lui tombait dans les bras.

Un week-end bien mérité. Un samedi soir en boîte de nuit Felicity savait qu'elle allait croiser Oliver et était prête à reprendre un point. Elle portait une robe sexy rouge arrivant au dessus du genou décolleté en V devant à fine bretelle et dos nue jusqu'au bas du dos. Elle choisie de se boucler les cheveux et de les lâcher. Un maquillage superbe des yeux sombres pour faire ressortir ses yeux et un léger rouge à lèvre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de porter de bijou juste du parfum et une paire de talon qui lui permettra d'avoir 12cm de plus.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'arrivais à la boîte de nuit bondée mes amies étaient déjà là et elles voulaient tout savoir de ma première semaine et si j'avais croisé Oliver Queen je mentis en disant que non car le projet « Oliver Queen pour PDG » est encore un secret. Mais je dis que je l'avais vu lors d'une soirée au manoir des queen. Sans trop donné d'information.

C'est là que je le vis au bar. Il discutait avec sa sœur il n'avait pas l'air content du tout. Tommy se tenait à ses côtés. Thea partait et je la suivais du regard lorsque je choisis de le regarder de nouveau il me regardait d'un air sévère. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux de me voir ou alors c'était sa conversation avec sœur. Il ne voulait peut-être pas que je le surprenne.

Il détourna le regard et demanda un truc un barman je repris une discussion avec mes amies lorsque le barman me déposa un verre avec une note. « Réserve-moi une danse. O. ». Il veut toujours jouer à ce que je vois je pris le verre et en buvant une gorgée je le regardais. Il avait retrouvé le sourire. On peut continuer à jouer.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Ma sœur dépasse les bornes. Elle n'avait pas encore écouté les consignes de ma mère. Elle avait le droit de sortir mais elle n'avait rien à faire dans une boîte de nuit et encore moins de boire. J'irai discuter avec le directeur c'est pourtant évident qu'elle n'a pas l'âge d'être ici. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une jeune fille que tout le monde connait.

Après une énième dispute. Elle préféra s'en allait et partir ailleurs. Et j'aperçus Felicity. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Je déteste tomber sur elle. Je ne peux plus cacher l'attirance que j'ai pour elle-même après la discussion que j'ai eu avec Dig.

Flashback :

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » Diggle me regardait surpris que je demande son avis. Il me répondit que je devais l'oublier car je bossais avec elle. Ce qui ne me semble pas être envisageable. Je lui répondis que je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas penser à elle mais elle est constamment présente dans ma tête je me couche je pense à elle, je dors je rêve d'elle et je me lève elle est encore là.

John : « tu dois l'oublier »

Oliver : « Ou je joue avec elle. Elle est attirée par moi je pense que je peux m'amuser avec ça. C'est une super idée ça Dig merci. »

John : « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit »

Oliver : « j'ai un coup d'avance elle ne verra pas venir le suivant je suis certain »

John : « toujours pas une bonne idée »

Oliver : « je vais prendre mes distances »

John : « Là on est d'accord »

Oliver : « mais en faite ce n'est pas vrai et ça va la rendre folle »

John : « là on est pas d'accord »

Oliver : « Merci Diggle »

John : « Je suis toujours pas d'accord »

Fin du flashback.

J'appelais le barman. « Un autre mojito pour la jeune femme en rouge à la table à ma droite. Avec ce mot. ».  
Il lui emmena le verre. Elle l'accepta gentiment et eut le sourire aux lèvres à la lecture de ma note. Elle prit une gorgée et me regarda. Une amie à elle qui revient de la piste de danse la leva de force pour aller danser sur E.T de katy perry cette chanson est beaucoup trop torride pour je tienne le coup.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Une petite danse oui ça va me faire du bien. Sur la piste d'abord accompagné de mes amies. Il continuait de me fixer son verre de scotch glacé à la main. Il bu une gorgée juste assez pour se mouiller les lèvres. Un homme avança vers moi pour une danse j'acceptais. Cela va le rendre fou. J'arrêtais de le regarder et je me concentrais sur cet homme assez beau avec qui j'avais une danse assez collé. Cela ne me ressemble pas du tout. Lorsque mes yeux se reposèrent sur Oliver. Je pouvais voir sa colère. Et il bu son verre en entier avant de détourner le regard.

Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Et je regrettais de lui avoir fait ça.

De retour à table après 2 / 3 danses. J'avais besoin de me rafraichir. J'allais en direction des toilettes j'étais incapable de trouver Oliver du regard. Il est peut-être partit. Juste après être sortie des toilettes. Quelqu'un m'attrapa dans l'ombre par le bras. Je ne l'avais pas vu. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. C'est Oliver.

Oliver : « Même pas un bonsoir ou un merci pour le verre ? »

Felicity : « Oliver ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie »

Oliver : « Désolé ! Comment était ta danse ? »

Felicity : « on se tutoie maintenant M. Queen ? »

Oliver se contenta de me sourire et il baissa les yeux et observa ma robe.

Oliver : « tu savais que tu allais me croiser ce soir ? »

« Non » répondais-je ironiquement.

Il replaça son regard dans mes yeux amusés.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je ne peux plus continuer à me mentir cette femme change la donne.

Oliver : « Je t'accorde le point pour ce soir »

Je m'approchais d'elle prêt à l'embrasser, elle me laissa avancer. A seulement quelque millimètres de ses lèvres alors que je pouvais presque les effleurer. Elle plaça un doigt sur mes lèvres et me dit « j'ai le point seulement si je ne t'embrasse pas ». Elle retira le bras que j'avais posé sur sa taille et s'en alla me laissant rêveur et certain des sentiments que j'ai pour elle.

Je dois bien avouer elle a même marqué 2 points ce soir.

En fin de soirée après une douche j'étais sur le point de me coucher quand je choisis de lui envoyer un texto lui disant « 2 à 1 pour toi je ne peux que m'avouer vaincue. PS : tu me dois toujours une danse. »

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Ho oui mon lit, j'ai envie de dormir. Je viens de m'allonger lorsque mon portable bip. Qui peut m'envoyer un texto à cette heure. Surement une des filles qui précise qu'elle a passé une super soirée. Finalement non un numéro inconnue m'a envoyé un message « 2 à 1 pour toi je ne peux que m'avouer vaincue. PS : tu me dois toujours une danse. » je comprends de suite qu'il s'agit d'Oliver. Mais comment a-t-il eu mon numéro ?


	5. Mon secret

**Chapitre 5 : Mon secret**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Cela fait 2 semaines que les choses ont pris une tournure intéressante avec Oliver je ne sais pas comment définir notre relation. Après ce dernier message auquel j'ai répondu « Bonne nuit Oliver ». J'ai eu un message le lendemain un seul « Encore un matin depuis que je te connais que je me lève en pensant à toi. Si seulement tu étais à mes côtés ». J'avais répondu « Bonjour Oliver » cela me semblait approprié après ma réponse la nuit d'avant. Mais je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Il est absent du boulot et je commence à m'inquiéter. A-t-il changé d'avis quant à la prise en main de la société ? Après tout c'est d'Oliver qu'on parle. Mais a-t-il également changé d'avis me concernant ? Idem on parle d'Oliver.

Ce matin Walter a décidé de me rendre une visite. J'en ai profité pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Oliver. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas disponible pour le moment. Ok Walter joue les répondeurs téléphoniques mais j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser de message.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

J'ai informé ma famille que je m'absentais pour quelques jours. Je devais atteindre un gang Russe. Mais difficile d'oublier Felicity. Qu'est ce qu'elle doit penser de moi ? Cela fait 2 semaines qu'elle n'a pas de nouvelle. Elle m'a surement oublié.

Ce gang vend des armes sur starling city, il m'a fallut du temps mais il a fallut que j'aille en Russie. De retour aujourd'hui à starling city je ne peux pas oublier ma mission et je dois les arrêter. Ces armes sont capables de tuer n'importe quel officier même avec un gilet par balle. 3 agents sont déjà mort et je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait d'autre.

La nuit vient de tomber sur starling city et alors que je m'apprête à vêtir ma tenue de justicier, j'ai besoin d'avoir des nouvelles de Felicity. Je me suis placé sur la rue donnant sur l'arrière sa maison. Elle est chez elle. Je peux voir la lumière de son ordinateur dans sa chambre. Je m'approche un peu lorsque je perçu une ombre à travers la fenêtre. C'est elle. Je suis proche de la fenêtre j'espère qu'elle ne me verra pas je pense être assez caché. Elle vient d'éteindre son ordinateur et de s'assoir sur son lit. A quoi pense-t-elle ?

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Me voilà assise dans le noir sur mon lit à penser à un homme qui m'a surement oublié. N'importe quoi ! Il faut que je reprenne l'avantage je suis plus forte que ça ! Je vais aller me prendre une bonne douche et oublié son existence.

Je me levais en douceur et je sortis de ma chambre en direction de la salle de bain.

J'avais besoin de cette douche, l'eau chaude me fait un bien fou. Je vais me coucher tôt ce soir je suis épuisé. La charge de boulot est importante. L'absence d'Oliver me retombe dessus et je dois prendre en charge double boulot.

De retour dans ma chambre je mis mon pyjama et hop au lit.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

La revoilà après 20 min d'absence. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai attendu ? Elle retira son peignoir je n'aperçus que son dos mais je choisis de détourner le regard lui donnant plus d'intimité et surtout pour ne pas passer pour un voyeur. Elle semble aller bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer voir Diggle pour la mission de ce soir.

John : « tu es en retard »

Oliver : « ça te surprend ? »

John : « tu es prêt pour ce soir ? »

Oliver : « je dois en finir. Ma famille ne va pas supporter mon absence longtemps »

John : « Oui ! Ta famille ! »

Oliver : « je dois me préparer »

La soirée s'annonce compliquée. Je dois en finir avec cette bataille. J'ai demandé à Diggle de ne pas m'accompagner. Il est hors de question qu'il soit en danger par ma faute.

Le combat est rude, les coups d'arme à feu résonnent dans l'entrepôt. Les flèches fusent et me voilà face au chef du gang. Un combat s'engage et une balle vient se loger dans mon épaule rien de grave mais la puissance du coup me fait tomber à terre. Il ne me tue pas. Et s'en va. Pourquoi ?

Je suis blessé et je ne sens plus mon bras, je sens la fièvre montée.

J'ai besoin d'aide.

Je me dépêchais dans les rues de Starling City essayant du mieux que possible pour que personne ne découvre mon identité. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là me voilà devant chez Felicity et j'entre par la porte arrière donnant directe dans sa cuisine. La porte était ouverte par chance mais pour elle est-elle sérieuse c'est vraiment dangereux de faire ça. Je m'écroulais littéralement arrivé dans le salon et je la vis rapidement effrayé avant de perdre connaissance.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Un boum me réveilla. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ho mon dieu on va me tuer. Je ne veux pas mourir. J'entendis quelque chose tomber et je pris la direction du salon en me levant d'un bond. Qu'est ce que… C'est ce justicier masqué. Qu'est ce qu'il fait chez moi ? Il est étalé sur mon sol. Il saigne. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Appeler la police ? Appeler les secours ? Oui les secours. Je l'entendis gémir alors que je me dirige vers le téléphone. Je décide finalement d'aller à ses côtés et de retirer sa capuche. J'hésite une seconde. Il ne veut peut-être pas que je le sache. Je me décide et découvre Oliver. Il est brûlant de fièvre. Son épaule saigne. Mais ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Que dois-je faire ? Dis-je à voix haute. « Diggle » dit-il comme une réponse. Diggle ? Je suis censé comprendre. Et d'un coup le souvenir de son chauffeur / garde du corps / ami me reviens. Il me l'a présenté comme John Diggle. Je vais devoir l'appeler et le prévenir de son état. Ok j'ai compris.

 _Le lendemain matin._

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Le réveil est douloureux. La lumière du jour le fait un mal fou. Où suis-je ? Felicity ! Ho mon dieu non. Je me levais d'un bond lorsque je la vis courir à mes côtés. « non non non ! on reste assis et on écoute ». Je n'allais pas la contredire je ne suis pas capable de me lever sans avoir envie de vomir de toute façon. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demandais-je.

Felicity : « je suis censé le savoir ? C'est vous qui avez débarqué chez moi »

Oliver : « Vous ? »

Felicity : « Oui vous. Buvez »

Elle me plaça un verre d'eau prêt de la bouche après une gorgée je repris.

Oliver : « Pourquoi je suis en vie ? »

Felicity : « M Diggle il a ramené une plante après lui avoir passé un coup de fil. Il a dit que c'était un truc que vous aviez trouvé sur votre île »

Oliver : « arrête de me vouvoyer »

Felicity : « ha oui et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Oliver : « me tutoyer ? »

Elle me donna un grand coup sur mon épaule blessé.

Oliver : « oucheeee ! Pourquoi ? »

Felicity : « 2 semaines sans nouvelle ! et la première fois que je te revois c'est mourant dans mon salon et en plus je découvre que tu es ce justicier ! »

Oliver : « je te fais confiance »

Je crois l'avoir calmé. Elle vient se rassoir à mes côtés et me prend la main.

Felicity : « Oliver. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences mais si une chose est sûre c'est que depuis notre première rencontre je suis incapable de me passer de toi. Et tu me laisse pendant 2 semaines. Je ne pensais plus te revoir et si ça avait été le cas pas dans ces conditions. »

Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Elle me proposa de dormir encore un peu. Elle devait aller travailler.


	6. La distance

**Chapitre 6 : La distance**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Deux mois passèrent, Felicity et moi étions comme deux étrangers, elle ne me fait plus confiance. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Me voilà maintenant le nouveau PDG de queen consolidated, il s'est passé tellement de choses en deux mois. Nous avons continué à travailler ensemble suite à mon retour, je lui ai laissé du temps, de l'espace, beaucoup d'espace, assez pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Je ne la vois plus autant que je le voudrais. Elle arrive au travail et part chaque soir sans faire attention à moi. Elle est une employée modèle, et je suis effrayé chaque matin en arrivant à mon bureau par l'idée de trouver sa lettre de démissions.

Je ne supporte plus son absence, elle me manque, j'ai besoin d'elle, de sa voix, de son parfum, de son visage.

C'est décidé, ce soir je ne vais pas faire de patrouille. Je vais aller lui parler. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pense de moi, ce qu'elle pense de nous.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Encore une journée de passer loin d'Oliver. J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances. Et je pense qu'il respecte ça. Il me manque. Comment pourrait-il me manquer ? C'est incroyable, je le connais à peine, je ne le connais pas du tout. Combien de secret cache-t-il exactement ? J'ai tellement de questions. Je devrais aller lui parler. Oui c'est une bonne idée je vais me rendre à son manoir et demander à lui parler.

Je me précipite vers la porte d'entrée, prête à lui faire face. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je le trouve devant aussi surprit que moi.

Aucun mot ne peut sortir de ma bouche. Je ne m'attendais pas à sa présence. Que dois-je faire ?


	7. La discussion

**Chapitre 7 : La discussion**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Il se tient devant moi et je suis incapable de parler, lui non plus ne semble pas vouloir commencer à dire quelque chose.

Et puis mince je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je me jette directement dans ses bras, il me répond instantanément. Je crois qu'il a finalement eu la même idée que moi. Les mots n'étant pas utiles. Nous avons choisie le baiser.

Ce baiser. Notre premier baiser est si fort. Nos langues ce sont trouvées immédiatement. Je l'entends gémir entre mes lèvres. Je sens ses mains sur mon corps, je commence à perdre pied. Il le sait, il me soulève et me porte dans ses bras ferme la porte derrière lui du pied. Il me plaqua au premier mur qu'il trouva. Délaissant mes lèvres pour mon cou. D'abord en manque de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je suis maintenant comblé de ses baisers langoureux le long de mon cou. Il commence à descendre ses baisers sur mon épaule et j'en perds la bretelle de mon débardeur. Toujours dans ses bras, les jambes autour de sa taille je commence à me déhancher lui faisant sortir un râle de plaisir contre mon cou. Il reprit possession de ma bouche. Et je gémis instantanément lorsqu'il passa sa main droite sous ma jupe. Je mordis sa lèvre de supplication. Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses et me porta jusqu'à la chambre.

Il me posa sur le lit qui me semble si froid, il retira son t-shirt et je fus étonné par son corps meurtrie mais si beau. Encore une chose qu'il faut que je comprenne à son sujet. Il se plaça au dessus de moi et caressa mon corps de la taille à mon visage tout en soulevant mon débardeur pour m'en débarrassé. Je n'avais pas mis de soutien gorge il ne semble pas étonné mais ravie. Il captura mes lèvres pour un baiser romantique, très doux comparé à notre premier. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nous avons besoin de ce moment de douceur. Il commença à caresser ma poitrine de sa main droite pendant que la gauche attrapa ma cuisse et la souleva. Ses caresses le long de ma cuisse me chatouille je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire silencieusement. Je le sens sourire contre ma joue qu'il comble de baiser. Il m'a surement entendu ricaner et je me mordis la lèvre à cette pensée. Il me regarda et je vis sa passion. Il me donna un léger baiser avec de descendre sur mon cou, ma poitrine, il resta un moment dessus à me titiller, m'embrasser, me caresser du bout des doigts mes seins déjà durcies par l'envie. Les mouvements de mon corps, les gémissements me trahissaient. Je le veux.

Il continua son acheminement et embrassa mon ventre, il fit glisser ma jupe le long de mes jupes. Un coup de froid me parcourue maintenant qu'il n'était plus présent sur mon corps. J'ai les yeux fermés. Et pour la première depuis un long moment je les ouvre et je le trouve à mes pieds, retirant le reste de ses vêtements. Il est tellement beau, j'ai presque honte de mon corps à côté. Il remonta sur moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de laisser échapper un « hum » lorsqu'enfin la chaleur était de nouveau présente. Je pouvais sentir son excitation contre moi et j'en voulais plus. Il comprit et donna satisfaction à mon intimité pendant un long moment, de ses doigts, de ses lèvres, de sa langue. J'hurlais son nom mais il n'arrêtait pas, je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Mon corps se crispa dans un long orgasme et il ne me laissa pas le temps de crier « Oliver » et il prit prisonnière ma bouche dans un baiser langoureux plein de force. C'est moi qui viens d'avoir un orgasme mais c'est lui qui semble être comblé. Il me pénétra et je sentis mon corps repartir. Il me fit venir encore encore avant de me rejoindre dans un long râle de plaisir où il cria mon nom avant de tomber sur mon corps et de m'embrasser le sourire aux lèvres.

Du point de vue d' Oliver :

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte avant même que je n'ai pu frapper. On se regarda pendant au moins une dizaine de secondes avant que je ne décide à l'embrasser. Elle répond à mon baiser, c'est une surprise. Je l'entends gémir entre mes lèvres.

Je la portai jusqu'au premier mur que je vois. Elle sent si bon. Je passai mes lèvres sur son cou. Elle a la peau si douce. « hum » elle commença à déhancher son corps dans mes bras. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je repris possession de ses lèvres. Il faut qu'elle arrête de bouger elle me rend fou. Je mis une main sous sa jupe. Elle gémit et arrêta ses mouvements mais j'adore sa façon de gémir je n'arrête pas. Elle me mordit la lèvre et je décidai donc de l'emmener dans la chambre. Je la posai sur le lit quand pendant un moment je me rappelais que la dernière fois que j'avais vu ce lit c'était quand elle avait pris soin de moi. J'enlevai mon t-shirt. De nouveau sur son magnifique corps qui m'avait tellement donné envie la première fois que je l'ai vu, je décide de lui retirer son débardeur caressant son corps au passage. J'avais envie d'elle mais elle m'a tellement manqué j'ai surtout besoin de me sentir connecter à elle et lui prouver à quel point elle compte pour moi. Je ralentis le mouvement pour l'embrasser plus calmement. Je réalise de plus en plus l'emprise qu'elle a sur moi. Je commençais à caresser son corps peu importe les parties de son corps. Elle se mit à rire à mes caresses pendant que je lui faisais des baisers sur la joue gauche. Elle est adorable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour avant de la regarder. Elle se mord la lèvre et je décide de l'embrasser légèrement avant d'embrasser, lécher, mordre chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux. Rien que son parfum m'excite. Je dois me débarrasser de mes vêtements je suis à l'étroit à l'intérieur. Je la vois reprendre conscience. J'ai froid sans elle dans mes bras. J'ai envie de la rendre heureuse. Il me restait encore une partie de son corps à combler. Je voulais l'entendre venir. Je sentais son corps se mouvait sous moi pendant mes caresses, mes baisers, mes coups de langue, je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête je veux l'entendre venir pour moi. Elle plaça ses mains dans mes cheveux et les tirer comme pour retirer mon visage mais non j'avais bloqué son corps sous moi. Elle arrive et moi aussi, j'ai tellement envie d'elle. Son orgasme présent. Je pris ardemment possession de sa bouche et entra en elle. Je commençais à faire des vas et vient en elle. Ça fait tellement de bien. Elle hurlait mon nom. Je commençais à venir. Son corps se crispa dans un nouvel orgasme augmentant mon plaisir. Elle plaça ses mains sur mes fesses m'aidant à arriver. Et j'arrivais en hurlant son nom. Je l'embrassais le sourire aux lèvres. Oui elle m'a manqué.


	8. Une journée

**Chapitre 8 : Une journée**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je me réveille doucement le sourire aux lèvres. Je viens de passer une merveilleuse nuit à faire et refaire l'amour avec Oliver Queen. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça. Je me tourne dans le lit, il est endormi, il doit être crevé c'est vrai que c'est lui qui en a fait le plus hier. J'en profite pour regarder de plus prêt ses cicatrices et je m'attarde sur une prêt de son cœur. Je la caresse et je me penche pour l'embrasser. Il se réveille doucement. Je reste le menton posé sur son cœur la main caressant son torse.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Un frisson m'a réveillé Felicity est prêt de moi et me caresse le torse tout s'explique. Je souri mais je n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je suis si bien, je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Je l'entends rire. Elle se place sur moi à califourchon. J'ouvre un œil. Elle est complètement nue et me dit bonjour.

Oliver : « si tu veux qu'on recommence il va me falloir un café avant »

Felicity : « je n'apporte du café à personne »

Oliver : « alors je me rendors »

Elle me réveilla d'un coup de bassin très bien placé et d'un « hey » je me mis à rire et je me plaçais à son niveau.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je fais preuve de courage et d'audace mais j'ai encore envie de lui. Maintenant à mon niveau il mit ses mains autour de ma taille et je mis mes mains autour de son cou. Il me regarda un long moment avant de me prendre dans ses bras, il plaça sa tête dans mon cou et je mis ma tête sur son épaule. Il respira mon odeur pendant un long moment. Je caressais son dos, il a des cicatrices partout. « qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » ma question n'était qu'un murmure sa seule réponse un « hum » il me regarda j'étais toujours sur lui, il me tenait toujours dans ses bras. Les questions c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Felicity : « Tes cicatrices. C'est pour ça que tu enfiles ta capuche la nuit ? »

Oliver : « J'ai passé 5 ans en enfer Felicity. Je peux tout te raconter mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment »

Felicity : « Est-ce qu'il y a un bon moment ? »

Oliver : « Je ne parle pas facilement de ça »

Je compris qu'il ne craquerait pas je mis mes mains sur son torse. Il remonta mon menton voyant ma peine. « Je te dirais tout. Je passerais le reste de vie à te raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé si cela peut faire apparaitre ton sourire » je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire. Il m'embrassa avant de me faire des chatouilles, ce qui me fit hurler de rire. Il se plaça sur moi me bloquant totalement il finit par m'embrasser tout aussi heureux que moi.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

La matinée passa si vite. On est resté au lit un long moment entre câlins et baisers. Nous avons terminé par faire l'amour une nouvelle fois mais elle a prit les choses en main. Elle m'a comblé de caresses de toute sorte. Après une longue douche chaude, nous avons préparé le déjeuné ensemble. Elle est tellement magnifique à mâcher sa viande. Je crois que je suis amoureux. Je crois que je l'aime. J'en suis même certain. Elle me sorti de mes pensées par un « à quoi tu penses ? »

Oliver : « je me demandais seulement comment j'ai pu te laisser pendant 2 mois »

Felicity : « on en avait besoin. J'en avais besoin »

Oliver : « il faut qu'on parle de ce que je fais Felicity »

Felicity : « tu veux dire du fait que tu sois un assassin ? »

Oliver : « c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

Felicity : « je pense qu'il y a un autre moyen. »

Oliver : « il n'y en a pas. C'est tué ou se faire tuer Fel. Et tes capacités peuvent m'être utile »

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je ne rêve pas il vient de me demander de le rejoindre et d'être sa complice. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

Oliver : « je pense que tu l'es au contraire »

Felicity : « j'ai encore pensé à voix haute c'est ça ? »

Oliver : « heu je crois alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Felicity : « j'en dis qu'à l'image de ce matin où tu ne voulais rien me dire de tes cicatrices. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ce n'est pas le moment »

Il me répondit par un sourire et se cala entre mes jambes, il prit mon visage en coupe. Je pense qu'il a envie de me dire quelque chose. Ses yeux sont profonds d'un bleu magnifique. Je crois que je l'aime.

On venait de passer une après-midi géniale entre baisers et plaisanterie. On avait passé une journée normale pour un couple. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit capable de ça. On venait de finir de dîner de regarder un film accompagné de vin.

On était en pleine discussion de notre passé et je lui racontais qu'au lycée un homme comme lui ne m'aurait pas remarqué. Il est curieux de savoir pourquoi. Je fis allusion à mes cheveux noirs, mon côté gothique et le fait que je ne sois jamais allé à mon bal de promo parce que je pensais que c'était ridicule de mettre une robe pour ne danser avec personne.

Il me dit qu'il aurait dansé avec moi s'il m'avait vu. Je ris tellement sa remarque était stupide. Il me raconta à son tour qu'il avait passé sa soirée de bal de promo avec Laurel mais qu'à l'époque il était un vrai crétin. Je lui fis remarqué qu'il en était toujours un. Il grimaça avant de continuer à dire qu'il n'était pas fidèle mais que c'était surement parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Laurel.

Mais qui est cette Laurel. Je ne sais pas qui elle est. Je sais que le bel Oliver Queen a eu beaucoup de conquêtes. Je demandais alors qui elle était. Il me raconta qu'il avait grandit avec elle et que très jeune ils s'étaient mis ensemble mais c'était au final une mauvaise idée.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

J'espère ne pas avoir cassé l'ambiance en faisant référence à Laurel. Elle se leva et alla en direction de la cuisine elle posa les verres à vin dans l'évier. A son retour, elle se plaça derrière moi et elle me demanda si je voulais aller me coucher. Ouf elle n'est pas en colère. Je fis le tour du canapé pour l'embrasser. Mon téléphone sonna à cet instant. Merdique le timing. C'était Diggle. Je fis signe à Felicity que je devais répondre elle me dit qu'elle m'attendait dans la chambre mais de me dépêcher si je ne voulais qu'elle commence sans moi. Elle est incroyable. Je passais dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison où deux mois plus tôt je m'étais assuré qu'elle allait bien. Diggle me raconta que le chef de gang qui avait bien faillit me tuer et de retour. 3 policiers viennent d'être tués dans les Glades. Je me précipitais dans le salon et j'allumais la télé. Le bruit fit revenir Felicity qui regarda les infos avec moi. Je dis à Dig que j'arrivais. En raccrochant je me tournais vers elle prêt à m'excuser elle ne me laissa pas le temps et me répondit « je viens avec toi ».


	9. Leur première mission

**Chapitre 9 : Leur première mission**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'arrivais pour la première fois dans cet immeuble de la société aujourd'hui abandonné. On arriva devant une porte fermée. Il s'arrêta et me demanda si j'étais certaine de moi. Je lui demandai d'ouvrir la porte. On descendit un escalier et on tomba sur . Il n'avait pas l'air surprit de me voir il s'isola avec Oliver. Et je restais dans ce sous sol à analyser chaque objet. Une table, des ordinateurs en très mauvais états (je vais devoir revoir ça). Des flèches partout, un mannequin d'entrainement, un truc est suspendu une barre est posé dessus. Et son costume je m'arrêtais devant. Oliver se plaça derrière moi et me pris par le taille. Il me donna un baiser sur mon épaule et me demanda encore une fois si je voulais rester. Je lui fis face et je lui demandais ce que je pouvais faire.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Diggle me rappela qu'on allait devoir la protéger et c'est tout ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée. Elle est sûre d'elle. Je lui demandais de me trouver la localisation d'Arkove. C'était le chef du gang russe. Elle me regarda et me dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas bosser avec un tel équipement qui selon elle date des années 80 et pas la partie cool des années 80 comme Madonna ou les leggins. Non là mon système lui faisait mal dans sa chaire. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et John aussi. Je lui fis remarqué qu'elle avait carte blanche avec mon système. Elle retrouva le sourire et me dit qu'elle allait avoir besoin de ma carte bleue.

« trouvé ». Quoi si vite ? Elle n'est pas sérieuse. Elle m'étonnera toujours. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait « piraté » les caméras de la ville pour retracer les mouvements du van en question lors de la fusillade et qu'il était actuellement garé prêt d'un entrepôt abandonné.

Elle venait de sérieusement piraté les caméras de la ville en si peu de temps. Elle vit ma surprise.

Felicity : « hey ! Si j'avais eu un ordinateur plus puissant j'aurais fait plus vite »

Oliver : « je suis surpris que tu l'es trouvé aussi vite Felicity »

Felicity : « ho »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire et je pris la direction de mon équipement. Elle m'arrêta d'un « je sais que je suis mal placé pour dire ça ». Je fis demi-tour pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur l'obligeant à continuer.

Felicity : « Je sais qu'avoir trouvé le van ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont là. Mais si c'était le cas je ne veux pas te retrouver mourant »

Diggle me fit signe qu'il m'attendait en haut nous laissant un peu d'intimité. Je m'avançais vers elle et je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

Oliver : « Felicity, je ne sais pas si je vais revenir avec 100% de mes capacités ou si je vais être de nouveau mourant. Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai promis de protéger cette ville quoi qu'il m'en coûte. »

Felicity : « Même maintenant ? Même avec nous ? »

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend de lui demander ça. Mais je me dois d'essayer de le retenir. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé.

Il s'approcha d'un pas.

Oliver : « Felicity, je … je dois y aller »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et attrapa son équipement. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je décide de rentrer chez moi.

Le lendemain

De retour au travail, je suis convoqué au bureau du PDG. Son assistante me précise qu'il demande ma présence immédiatement. A mon arrivé, elle me regarde de haut en bas. Elle sait peut-être pour Oliver et moi. Ou alors j'ai quelque chose qui cloche, je porte une robe blanche, c'est vrai qu'elle est courte. Je sers ma tablette contre ma poitrine gêné. Elle n'a pas le temps de me demander d'entrer qu'Oliver crie « Felicity ? », je le regarde, il me fit signe d'entrer.

En entrant, je lui dis que je suis heureuse de voir qu'il est toujours en vie. Il me répond qu'elle le savait déjà on a passé une grande partie de la nuit au téléphone. La mission n'avait pas donné grand-chose le van avait été abandonné.

Je lui avoue être gêné d'être ici car je ne sais pas si notre relation doit rester du genre super secret.

Il me sourit franchement et me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait ça. Un petit rappel s'impose je lui dis qu'il était le PDG et moi une simple responsable informatique. Et qu'il m'avait demandé de venir dans son bureau en passant par son assistante.

Il me dit qu'il s'agit d'une urgence de type professionnelle. Mon côté super héro de l'informatique se réveilla. Je lui demandais ce qu'il se passait, il m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un programme qui s'était bloqué et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Je le levais les yeux au ciel et je pris le clavier en main pour simplement forcer la fermeture et le redémarrage du programme.

Felicity : « ce sera tout M Queen ? »

Oliver : « Oui merci Miss Smoak »

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Elle est magnifique. Elle me sourit et prit la direction de la sortie. Je pris mon téléphone pour l'appeler. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle vit mon numéro. J'ai une urgence personnelle. Elle rit et me répondit « Bonne journée Oliver ». Elle me rend fou, comment puis-je l'aimer encore plus chaque jour ?

« C'était absolument horrible »

J'avais oublié la présence de Diggle depuis le début. Je lui répondis par un sourire. En voyant mon sourire il répondit « ça c'est encore plus horrible ».


	10. Un bal de promo

**Chapitre 10 : Un bal de promo**

 **Merci à tous pour les reviews ça me fait tellement plaisir. Voici mon nouveau chapitre et merci encore je vous adore.**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

« Je veux qu'on ait notre premier dîner en tête à tête ». Je lui dis ça alors qu'elle avait un burger dans la bouche. Elle me regarda. Croqua un morceau avant de me répondre la bouche pleine « C'est pas ce qu'on fait là ». Je lui fis remarqué qu'on avait jamais eu de premier rendez-vous et que je voulais en organiser un pour samedi soir rien que elle et moi.

Elle acquiesça, elle était amusée. Elle m'en croit pas capable je crois. Je retirais la mayonnaise qu'elle avait sur le coin de la bouche et le lécha. « Dégoûtant » m'envoya-t-elle.

Le samedi arriva si vite. Aucune information sur le dîner ne lui avait été dévoilée.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'étais incapable de savoir qu'est ce que j'allais porter pour ce soir. On frappa à la porte. Un coursier me déposa un colis. Je l'ouvris et je vis une robe de soirée magnifique. C'est même une robe de bal. Elle était bustier, noire et dorée. Le haut de la robe est noire satin décolleté sur le bustier, elle est longue et est fendue jusqu'à la cuisse du côté droit. De la taille au pied elle brodée de dentelle dorée. Un mot l'accompagne. « Ma princesse ce soir je remédie à une situation. Oliver. » Je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle.

A 19h30, on frappa à la porte. Je suis prête ouf. Il m'avait dit 19h il est quand même en retard. En ouvrant je le trouve portant un smoking noir et un nœud papillon. Il est tellement sexy et élégant. J'avais choisi de relever mes cheveux dans un chignon et retirer mes lunettes et mettre mes lentilles. Il me regardait sans rien dire c'était presque gênant. Puis il me présenta un bracelet de fleurs et je compris qu'il voulait m'offrir le bal de promo que je n'ai jamais eu.

Il avait réservé une limousine, à l'intérieur du champagne hors de prix et John se trouvait à l'avant Oliver alla lui parler rapidement. La vitre se remonta, je ne pouvais plus voir Dig.

Lorsqu'il me rejoignit la voiture se mit en route. La destination inconnue pour moi. Il me sortit de ma rêverie par un « champagne ? » je lui souris et pris la coupe. On trinqua à notre premier rendez-vous.

La voiture s'arrêta et la vitre se baissa. J'avoue ne pas avoir remarqué dans un premier temps avec Oliver qui venait de me faire mourir de rire en me racontant la tête de la vendeuse quand il a choisi la robe. Il m'embrassait quand Dig nous dérangea d'un « hum hum on est arrivé » Oliver cria un « ho » tout en s'essuyant le côté de sa bouche où j'avais laissé du rouge à lèvre. J'étais morte de honte.

Lorsque je sorti de la voiture je reconnue le manoir des queen je ne comprenais pas. Oliver me dit que sa mère et walter étaient absent pour le week-end et que thea et bien on est samedi soir donc elle n'est pas à la maison.

En entrant dans le manoir tout était si calme. La dernière fois, il y avait une foule monstre. Il m'emmena à l'extérieur, où le jardin avait été relooké. Il avait placé une tante. Une table décorée avec des fleures blanches partout rappelant le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert. Des bougies étaient disposées partout on pouvait même en trouver dans la piscine qui flottaient. C'était magnifique.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je crois l'avoir bleffé pour une fois depuis que je la connais elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle se trouvait devant la piscine où quelques mois plus tôt nous avions échangé nos premiers mots. J'arrivais derrière l'enlaçant par la taille. « C'est incroyable Oliver » me dit-elle seulement. Elle se retourna, on alla s'installer à table.

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien. Heureusement que j'avais fait venir un traiteur.

Mais cela reste un bal et donc il fallait que ma princesse devienne une reine. Au lieu d'une couronne je lui offris un collier en or blanc où se trouvaient des éclats de diamants. Au bout un pendentif en diamant en forme de cœur. Elle ne voulue pas l'accepter mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Je pris le collier et lui mis autour du cou.

Je pris ensuite signe à l'intérieur. Une musique se lança « Last Chance d'Allure ». Je pris sa main et pour aller danser, je la pris dans mes bras. Nous restâmes pendant une longue partie de la chanson dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis pendant le deuxième couplet nous nous regardâmes. Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes yeux elle était si belle.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Cette chanson est magnifique. Il me fit tourner sur le début du troisième couplet avant de me rattraper puis me balancer en avant sur le lancement du refrain. On riait comme des gamins. Sur la fin de la chanson on était dans les bras l'un de l'autre il avait ses mains autour de ma taille. J'avais mes mains dans ses cheveux. Nos fronts reposaient l'un sur l'autre les yeux fermés. Je l'entendis me dire « Je t'aime » C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait et je répondis « Je t'aime aussi ». J'avais toujours les yeux fermés mais je l'entendis sourire. Puis il m'embrassa. Ce fut un long baiser on continuait à danser sur une musique de fond.

On retourna à l'intérieur. On alla dans sa chambre. Il avait tout prévu. Il avait parsemé le lit de pétale de rose. La pièce était tout autant remplie de bougies que le jardin. Il y avait du champagne extrêmement frais prêt du lit.

Felicity : « je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans la chambre d'Oliver Queen »

Il ria. Il me prit dans ses bras, j'avais placé mes mains autour de sa nuque j'étais aux anges et je savais ce que la nuit me réserver. Il commença à m'embrasser. Je pris la direction de sa salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas risquer d'abimer cette robe. J'avais mis un bustier en porte jarretelle noir ça allait lui plaire, j'avais aussi détaché mon chignon. Lorsque je refis surface. Il resta bouche bée devant moi « tu es tellement belle » il m'attrapa pour un baiser langoureux. Je l'aime tellement. La nuit fut magique. Nous avons passé la nuit à faire l'amour.

Felicity : « dit le encore »

Oliver : « je t'aime »

On était allongé sur le lit, il était sur le dos une main derrière la tête et me regardait alors que j'étais sur le ventre le dos complètement dénudé je me tenais sur mes coudes.

Felicity : « encore »

Oliver : « tu vas t'en lacer »

Felicity : « jamais de le vie ! Pas de toi. »

Il ria et son téléphone vibra il l'attrapa c'était Diggle qui lui rappela leur entraînement. Il répondit quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi.

Puis me fit basculer pour se placer sur moi.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je dis à Diggle qu'on allait devoir remettre ça je n'allais pas laisser Felicity pas après la soirée et la nuit qu'on venait de passer.

La matinée passa calmement pour nous deux. Elle s'était endormie. J'enfilais un survêtement et voulu aller chercher un plateau repas pour son réveil. Arrivé dans la cuisine je vis Thea qui mangeait un sandwich.

Thea : « ha tient tu es là toi ? »

Oliver : « je peux te demander la même chose »

Thea : « tu viens de te réveiller ? »

Oliver : « ouais »

Thea me regardait d'un air interrogateur. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?

Thea : « tu ne fais jamais la grasse mat »

Oliver : « j'avais sommeil »

Thea : « c'est pour qui se plateau ? »

Oliver : « tu poses trop de question Speedy »

Je repris la direction de la chambre. Et je remercie le ciel que tout avait été nettoyé hier soir. Même si connaissant ma sœur elle sait qu'il y a une fille dans mon lit.

En entrant, Felicity se réveillait doucement, je plaçais le plateau de côté dans un « heyyyy toi » je fis un baiser sur son front. Souriait et ouvrait doucement les yeux. Je lui fis un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui présenter le plateau. « ha oui je meurs de faim ».

Personne ne pouvait nous sortir de cette relation parfaite. C'est ce que je me disais oui. Son téléphone bipa. Un texto d'une amie à elle Karen. Elle m'en avait parlé mais je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Il y avait une urgence elle devait filer.

On descendit, elle remit sa robe de la veille et se trouva ridicule moi je la trouvais toujours aussi belle. On vit Thea qui en bas de l'escalier était là les bras croisés. Je fis de brève présentation. Et on se mit en route vers son appartement.

Je l'avais laissé le sourire aux lèvres et avec un dernier « je t'aime ». Je l'aimais vraiment.


	11. Une perte

**Chapitre 11 : Une perte**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'étais tellement heureuse. Je venais de passer une soirée et une nuit magique. Mais bon quand Karen m'envoie un sms d'alerte je dois m'attendre à tout. Elle n'a pas répondu à mon coup de fil ni à mon texto demandant ce qu'il se passait. Après une douche rapide. Je mis un jean, un petit pull, une veste en cuire avec un foulard et une paire de ballerine.

J'arrivais dans son immeuble. Je pris l'ascenseur direction le 6ème étage. Lorsque je sortis un homme entra dans l'ascenseur me laissant sortir la première tout de même. Je me dépêchais dans le couloir de son immeuble. Arrivé devant sa porte, elle était entre ouverte. Ce n'est pas normal, j'entrais dans l'appartement et elle était allongée sur le sol couverte de sang. Ho mon dieu. Je couru vers elle et je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler les secours.

Après avoir donné l'adresse, je pris mon écharpe pour l'appuyer sur la blessure je ne savais même pas d'où le sang sortait il y en avait tellement. Elle appuya sur mon bras je lui demandais de tenir le coup. J'étais en larme. Elle pleurait aussi. Je pris le temps de lui demander qui lui avait fait ça. Elle me fit « non » de la tête elle n'en avait aucune idée. Puis plus rien elle ne bougeait plus. Elle ne respirait plus.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je finis par rejoindre Dig pour un entrainement. On fit une pause et Laurel m'appela. « Salut Laurel »

Laurel : « Salut ! Où est-ce que tu es ? »

Stephen : « hum je suis chez moi pourquoi ? »

Laurel : « Parce que mon père vient de m'appeler. Un meurtre a eu lieu et une jeune femme qui travaille apparemment pour toi »

Stephen : « Qui ça ? » la coupai-je.

Laurel : « je n'ai pas son nom je sais seulement ce que mon père m'a dit qu'elle a demandé ta présence. Je t'envoie l'adresse par sms tu devrais y aller »

Je pris mes affaires. Diggle ne me demanda même pas la permission pour venir il n'allait pas me laisser seul et s'était énormément rapprocher de Felicity.

J'essayais tout de même de l'appeler sans réponse. Je ne savais même pas s'il s'agissait d'elle. Mais je ne vois aucun autre employé demandant ma présence.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans l'immeuble. Je vis le nombre de policiers et d'ambulancier. Arrivé à l'appartement un officier m'arrêta et me dit que je ne pouvais pas entrer. Je vis le corps au sol et des flashs d'un appareil photo qui prenait des clichés de la scène de crime. Je reconnu la jeune femme, je l'avais vu deux fois alors que Felicity était en soirée avec ses amies et je compris qu'il s'agissait de Karen. Lance arriva et dit à l'officier que je pouvais entrer. « Où est-elle ? » il fallait que je la voie. Il me fit signe vers la pièce d'à côté. Elle était assise sur le lit couverte de sang. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, il n'y avait que des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je me mis à ses pieds sachant une larme au passage. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle ne répondit pas. Le détective Lance prit la parole. « Karen Delans 24 ans, on doit attendre que le légiste l'ait examiné mais on peut dire pour sûr qu'elle a été poignardée à plusieurs reprise »

Oliver : « Est-ce que je peux la ramener ? »

Lance : « On doit toujours l'interroger »

Oliver : « Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle est en état de répondre à une seule question. Elle est sous le choc »

Lance : « Tu peux la ramener mais il va falloir que je l'interroge. »

Oliver : « je vous contacte dès qu'elle sera apte à répondre à vos questions »

Je pris Felicity avec moi et la ramena au manoir. En arrivant Walter et ma mère que j'avais mis au courant de la situation était sous le choc.

Moira : « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Oliver : « Elle vient de voir sa meilleure amie mourir »

Walter : « Pourquoi te contacter ? »

Thea : « c'est sa petite amie »

Walter : « je croyais t'avoir défendu de la fréquenter ? »

Thea : « ouch désolé fréro ! »

Oliver : « Thea si tu peux emmener Felicity dans ma chambre s'il te plaît. Je te tuerai plus tard »

Moira : « surveille ton langage Oliver ! Parler de tuerie dans ce genre de situation n'a rien de marrant »

Oliver : « tu as raison maman. Walter je suis amoureux de Felicity et la personne qui a fait ça est toujours là quelque part. Je dois prendre soin d'elle. Elle doit parler à la police et dans son état ce n'est pas possible. »

Walter : « je comprends Oliver. Prend soin d'elle. C'est une jeune femme remarquable je ne peux pas te blâmer de l'aimer. »

Dans ma chambre, Thea se dirigea vers moi et me dit qu'elle était complètement sonnée. Je lui demandais de lui trouver des vêtements propres.

Je l'emmenais dans la salle de bain, la déshabilla pour la nettoyer. Elle ne m'avait toujours pas parlé. Je ne supportais pas de la voir comme ça. Après sa douche, je lui nettoyais encore le visage. « j'ai rien pu faire » me murmura-t-elle. Je la regardais je voulais qu'elle continue « mon foulard il n'a pas empêché le sang de couler. Je ne l'ai pas sauvé ».

Oliver : « tu ne pouvais rien faire chérie. Ce n'est pas ta faute tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais »

Felicity : « J'ai senti son dernier battement de cœur »

Chacun de ses mots me faisait si mal.

Felicity : « je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. C'est trop dur Oliver. Comment peux-tu vivre de cette manière ? »

Je ne pouvais répondre à cette question. Mais elle avait raison je ne pouvais pas mais les choses avaient changé avec notre rencontre.

Oliver : « Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ? A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? »

A chacune de mes questions elle ne me répondait seulement non de la tête. Je la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleura un long moment. On alla dans la chambre elle passa quelque chose que The avait déposé. Je la fis s'allonger. Je la pris dans mes bras. Quelques heures plus tôt nous étions si heureux dans ce même lit. Maintenant je me contente de prier que son sourire pourra revenir.


	12. Allait-elle survivre ?

**Chapitre 12 : Allait-elle survivre ?**

 **Merci à tous pour les reviews je vous adore ! Voici le chapitre 12. Nous arrivons bientôt au moment décrit dans le premier chapitre donc si vous ne vous souvenez pas une petite relecture s'impose. Bonne lecture !**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Le détective venait de partir de son appartement après l'avoir interrogé. Je lui avais dit que c'était sans espoir, qu'elle n'avait rien vu.

Elle était retournée s'allonger dans son lit. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, a-t-il oublié quelque chose. Non c'était Walter. « Comment va miss Smoak ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je lui fis signe d'entrer et je lui répondis qu'elle allait toujours aussi mal, qu'elle ne mangeait pas, qu'elle ne dormait pas. Il me rappela que j'étais toujours le PDG d'une grande société. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça en ce moment mais je n'avais pas le choix.

J'avais fait venir Dig pour veiller sur elle. Je devais me rendre au bureau. Il fallait que je la prévienne de mon départ. En allant dans sa chambre, elle était allongée sur son lit me faisant dos. Je fis le tour du lit pour m'installer à ses côtés, elle avait le regard dans le vide. J'arrangeais une mèche derrière son oreille. « Il faut que j'aille au bureau » elle ne me répondait pas. Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle m'entendait. Seule une larme coula sur sa joue et se fut la seule réponse que j'allais avoir. J'embrassais sa larme, je n'avais pas envie de la laisser dans cet état. « Je t'aime » en sortant de la chambre je l'entendis s'effondrer de nouveau. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter en espérant que ce n'était pas mon départ accompagné du deuil qui lui faisait ça.

Au bureau, j'essayais d'avancer sur mes dossiers en retard mais impossible de me concentrer, j'appelais Dig toutes les heures. Elle s'était endormie aux dernières nouvelles. Elle dormait un peu tant mieux.

La nuit tombée. Elle dormait encore, elle était exténuée. J'étais sur le canapé, suivant les infos.

J'entendis un hurlement strident. Felicity hurla si fort. Je bondis du canapé en entrant dans la chambre, elle était assise sur le lit, transpirante, terrifiée. Je la pris dans mes bras essayant de la calmer. « Il était là » me dit-elle. Je ne comprenais pas je mis mon regard dans le sien repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. « Il était là » répéta-t-elle.

Oliver : « Felicity ! C'était un cauchemar »

Felicity : « non j'étais réveillé ! Il était là »

Oliver : « mais tu ne l'as même pas vu »

Felicity : « il était là »

Elle était totalement perdue. Je commençais à avoir peur pour sa santé mentale. Il fallait qu'elle voie un médecin au plus vite.

Le lendemain alors que j'avais passé le reste de ma nuit à ses côtés essayant de la calmer on prit la direction de l'hôpital où un psychologue avait accepté de nous recevoir. Je devais d'ailleurs remercier Laurel qui avait obligé le médecin en précisant qu'elle était témoin dans une affaire de meurtre et qu'elle pouvait avoir des informations précieuses.

Le médecin resta avec elle pendant 1h. J'attendais dans la salle d'attente, il me fit signe ensuite d'entrer. Selon lui elle souffrait de stress post-traumatique elle avait vu sa meilleure amie mourir et avait besoin d'aide. « et son rêve ? Elle pense avoir vu l'assassin ». Elle a peut-être vu me fit-il remarqué. Elle m'avait pourtant assuré que non.

En rentrant à la maison, dans la voiture elle avait le regard perdu à l'extérieur. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois qu'elle m'a regardé dans les yeux. « Es-tu certaine de ne pas avoir vu le tueur ? » le téléphone sonna dans la voiture la faisant sursauté. Ma question n'avait aucun effet sur elle mais le téléphone l'effraya. Je pris sa main pour la calmer, elle ne bougea pas son regard de l'écran sur le panneau de bord avec le numéro affiché. Lorsque je répondis, elle détourna de nouveau son regard vers la vitre. Un ami à moi Russe venait d'avoir des informations sur le gang et voulait me voir.

Arrivé à l'appartement, je fis chauffer à manger pour Felicity et moi. Nous étions à table, elle ne touchait pas à son assiette. « Je suis d'accord je ne suis pas un bon cuisinier » je souris voulant la faire rire un peu et alléger la situation. Elle prit son assiette, se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Mon téléphone sonna. La faisant sursauter et lâcher l'assiette qui se brisa sur le sol. « Merde. Ecarte toi tu vas te faire mal. Allo ! Attend une seconde » dis-je à mon interlocuteur. Je mis Felicity loin des éclats sur le sol. Je pris de quoi nettoyer et repris ma discussion en même temps. « Tu es là. J'arrive » Felicity se tourna violemment vers moi. « Je suis juste à côté tu restes ici », je lui fis un baiser sur le front avant de sortir.

Mon ami Russe m'informa que le gang avait frappé cette semaine mais sur une nouvelle cible cette fois-ci c'était un civile et non un officier et qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé leur nouvelles armes mais c'était à l'arme blanche. Il tourna la tête vers la maison de Felicity. En me tournant je la vis nous observer par la fenêtre en me voyant, elle referma le rideau. « Sa meilleure amie vient de mourir dans ces conditions » lui dit-il

Andrei : « tu es comme moi ! tu ne crois pas aux coïncidences »

Oliver : « non ce n'est pas mon genre »

Andrei : « si tu veux mon avis mon ami, tu devrais faire attention à petite copine ce n'était qu'un avertissement »

Oliver : « la protéger c'est ce que je fais depuis que je la connais »

Andrei : « Alors inquiète-toi pour toi-même ! Ils ont essayé de t'atteindre en faisant souffrir cette jeune femme c'est qu'ils savent qui tu es. »

Oliver : « Ils ont essayé et ils ont réussi je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer si facilement »

Un bruit dans la maison, attira notre attention, on courut dans la maison une lampe était au sol et d'autres objets. « Felicity » dis-je doucement « Felicity ! » hurlai-je aucune réponse, je couru dans la chambre rien, la chambre d'amie rien, à l'extérieur Andrei n'avait rien. Je ne pouvais plus soutenir mon corps je tombais au sol sur les genoux directement dans les morceaux de verres provenant d'un cadre photo. On l'avait enlevé.


	13. Se repasser mes instants à tes côtés

Chapitre 13 :

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

On venait de me la prendre. Comment cela était arrivé ? Diggle arriva le plus vite qu'il avait pu et constata les débris au sol « Oliver ? » me dit-il je n'avais pas bougé de là. J'étais incapable de bouger la femme que j'aimais avait été enlevé par un homme qui m'en voulait à moi alors pourquoi elle ? Comment avait-il su pour mon identité ?

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je suis incapable de bouger. On m'a enlevé. Je ne suis plus certaine de savoir ce que je veux. Est-ce que je veux mourir ? Oliver où était-il ? Un homme s'approcha de moi.

Il m'examina un long moment sans rien dire. « je ne m'en prends pas au jolie fille. Mais votre ami m'a fait beaucoup de tort. Il a tué beaucoup de mes hommes avec ses flèches. Je pensais l'avoir tué lorsque ma balle l'effleura. Mais non. Il s'est rendu dans une maison. Oui je l'ai suivi ce soir là. Il pensait vraiment qu'il avait été discret ? Ho peu importe. J'ai vu que c'était Oliver Queen et je vous ai vu Mlle Smoak. Vous étiez loin de toute cette histoire mais vous l'avez repris. Vous vous êtes même lié à lui dans sa mission suicide. Le problème voyez-vous c'est que je n'ai pas envie de le tuer. C'est trop facile. Je suis par contre, particulièrement curieux de savoir comment il peut supporter la mort de la femme qu'il aime. »

Il m'avait glacé le sang. Je savais pour sûr que j'allais mourir. J'ai tellement pleuré ces derniers jours aujourd'hui j'étais incapable de sortir une seule larme.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Diggle m'avait relevé et nous étions entrain d'examiner la pièce accompagné d'Andrei, il trouva une inscription sur la porte arrière. C'était une adresse. On me demandait de me rendre sur un toit seul si je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. Sans hésitation j'allais y aller. John me précisa qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège, de ne pas y aller sans renfort.

Il en était hors de question, je n'allais pas prendre le risque qu'il arrive quelque chose à Felicity. Le rendez-vous était le soir même je n'avais pas le temps de penser à un plan. C'était elle ou moi et la décision était prise ça serait moi.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

On parle seulement Russe autour de moi. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais appris cette langue ? D'un autre côté pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Arrête Felicity tu te poses des questions inutiles. Oliver, c'est ça Oliver je dois trouver un moyen de le contacter. Il ne doit absolument pas venir à mon secours. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire. Je suis dans un entrepôt complètement vide je suis assise au milieu de cette pièce sombre et humide. Ma mère me disait à l'époque qu'elle me pensait capable de taper sur mon pc et écrire un code dans mon sommeil. Elle avait de tout évidence tort je ne suis pas capable de bouger un poignet actuellement.

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais assise là. L'homme il revient, que me veut-il encore ?

« On doit aller faire un petit tour. ». « Je dois faire pipi avant » lui dis-je. Il ria. Pourquoi il riait ? J'étais sérieuse. « Il va falloir te retenir ma jolie ». Ho c'est si gentiment demandé, donc d'accord on va faire ça. Il ajoute du scotch sur ma bouche je pouvais à peine respirer. Il me banda les yeux.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

J'arrivais sur le toit, il était là, c'était l'homme qui m'avait tiré dessus le chef du gang Russe. Qui avait probablement tué ou fait tué l'amie de Felicity.

Felicity était sur une chaise, les yeux bandés, la bouche bandée. Elle avait surement encore trop parlé. Reste concentré Oliver. Je m'avançais vers lui. Je remercie le ciel qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. J'ai parlé trop vite on lui retira son bandeau et on lui redonna la parole.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

« Oliver » Il était là je ne le veux pas ici. Je lui fis non de la tête il détourna son regard de moi. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu comme ça il partait en mission. Ce n'était pas mon Oliver devant moi mais le justicier.

Oliver : « laissez là partir je suis là »

« Vous avez tenu votre part du marché c'est vrai. Je peux dons la laisser partir. » Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas il me voulait morte. Un homme me retira le scotch que j'avais autour des poignets me fis me lever. Je ne comprenais pas. « Oliver » je répétais son nom il me dit simplement « sort d'ici ».

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Une seconde ! Où est-ce qu'on l'emmène ? La porte est derrière moi. « Attendez » criai-je. Un coup de feu se fit entendre, un combat acharné commença et je vis un homme jeter Felicity du toit « NOOOOOOOON » hurlai-je. Je devais continuer à combattre. Je l'entendais hurler mon nom. Arrivé au bord du toit elle était là à peine capable de tenir le coup. « Oliver ! » me hurla-t-elle, un homme arrivait sur moi. « Tient le coup ». Je l'entendais grogner. « Je ne vais pas y arriver Oliver ». Je viens d'abattre le dernier homme, une fois de plus le chef m'a échappé. Où est-il ?

Felicity, il fallait que je la sorte de là. J'essayer d'arriver à son niveau mais même avec mon arc elle était hors de distance. Je me mis à pleurer et hurler. Il fallait que je l'attrape. « Je t'aime » me dit-elle. « Non pas maintenant ! » je la voyais pleurer et essayer de combattre de ses dernières forces pour tenir le coup. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de la rattraper. Je n'avais plus de flèche. J'étais impuissant. J'essayais encore d'allonger mon bras pour la rattraper. « Je t'aime » répéta-t-elle cette fois-ci je fus incapable de me contenir et j'explosais en larme en la regardant « je t'aime aussi ». Je regardais ma veste. Je compris j'allais la rattraper. Je retirais ma veste et attacha mon arc dessus mais trop tard le temps de me pencher de nouveau elle avait lâché prise.

J'ai toujours voulu la protéger. J'ai su qu'elle serait en danger dès le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Je me souviens encore de sa tenue, de son parfum et du bond que mon cœur a fait lorsque j'ai croisé son regard.

On dit qu'avant de mourir on voit notre vie défiler. Alors si c'est le cas je crois que je me meurs parce que je revois chaque instant de ma vie auprès d'elle.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

La chute est froide, le vent traverse mon visage et mon cœur s'éteint alors que mes yeux croisent pour la dernière fois ceux de mon amour. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre les instants de ma vie auprès de lui.


	14. Survivre

**Chapitre 14 : Survivre.**

 **Bonjour à tous, déjà un grand merci pour les reviews et pour répondre à certain non je ne vous laisse pas comme ça. J'avoue que je voulais en faire la fin de mon histoire. J'ai commencé la fic sur ce thème seulement rappelé les moments passés entre eux. Mais on m'a tellement demandé de continuer de ne pas laisser Felicity mourir si on veut parce qu'en fait on ne le sait même pas. Bref, je reprends la fic. Bonne lecture. Et merci encore.**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

La porte de l'hôpital claqua, Felicity se trouvait sur le brancard complètement immobile, je n'ai pas eu la force de regarder sa chute jusqu'à la fin je m'étais jeté dans les escaliers pensant la rattraper. Je suis arrivé trop tard. Elle était tombée sur une voiture, la sirène de l'alarme hurlée. Elle était inconsciente et saignait de la nuque mais elle respirait encore.

On transporta Felicity vers la chirurgie. On m'arrêta je n'avais pas le droit de passer.

Cela faisait 2h30 qu'elle était en chirurgie, je ne quittais pas la pendule des yeux. J'avais encore son sang sur mes mains. Seul l'ombre de John faisant les cent pas devant moi me faisait cligner des yeux. Mes yeux je ne voyais pratiquement rien, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

Ma famille arriva, je pouvais les attendre mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Thea me demanda ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'elle arrive à l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer que par ma faute la femme que j'aimais c'était fait kidnapper et qu'on avait tué sa meilleure amie.

Le médecin arriva. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Je sentis mon corps s'écrouler alors que j'étais toujours assis. Il me demanda si Felicity avait de la famille à Starling City. Je n'ai pas contacté sa mère. Dig répondit que sa mère avait été prévenue mais qu'elle venait de Las Vegas et qu'elle n'allait pas arriver tout de suite. Je ne me souviens pas que Diggle a appelé sa mère. Je réussis difficilement a demandé comment elle allait. Il regarda toute ma famille. Il me spécifia qu'il ne pouvait rien dire aux personnes qui ne sont pas de la famille. Dans son dossier médical la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence est sa meilleure amie. Je lui annonçais sa mort quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'excusa et me dit qu'il allait devoir attendre l'arrivé de sa mère. Je m'énervais demandant au moins si elle était en vie. Tommy et Laurel arrivèrent à ce moment. Tommy se plaça devant moi pour me calmer. Le médecin m'annonça qu'elle était aux soins intensifs mais que seule la famille peut entrer.

Je sortis de l'hôpital, j'avais besoin d'air. Tommy arriva.

Tommy : « Je dois avouer ne t'avoir jamais vu dans cet état pour une fille. Aller jusqu'à alerter toute ta famille »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas une fille »

Tommy : « quoi ? C'est un homme »

Je me tournais vers lui d'un air abasourdie.

Tommy : « j'essaie de faire de l'humour »

Oliver : « je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux Tommy. Elle m'a fait découvrir le réel sens de l'amour et je ne peux même pas la protéger. Elle mérite tellement mieux. Bordel je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie. »

Tommy : « elle est en vie le médecin te l'aurait dit sinon. Ecoute ton garde du corps à fait envoyer le jet de ta famille il y a 1h sa mère ne va pas tarder à arriver, tu pourras la voir »

Oliver : « c'est de ma faute »

Lance : « quoi tu l'as poussé de ce toit ? »

Il manquait plus que lui pensai-je.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que vous faite là ? »

Lance : « mon meilleur témoin dans une affaire de meurtre se fait jeter d'un toit alors je suis là je pense qu'il y a un lien »

Laurel : « Papa ? »

Lance : « excusez-moi »

Oliver : « Laurel l'a prévenu ? »

Tommy : « ouais elle le devait elle est aussi sur cette enquête. Elle travaille avec l'adjoint du procureur dessus »

Oliver : « tant mieux pour elle »

Tommy : « Oliver, tu devrais aller te nettoyer »

Le lendemain j'étais toujours incapable de voir Felicity, on m'avait laissé seul. Le médecin passait souvent devant moi. Il avait l'air surpris que je tienne ici si longtemps. Une femme arriva, blonde, portant une robe beaucoup trop courte pour les circonstances d'un hôpital. Elle dit que sa fille était ici. Non elle ne pouvait pas être sa mère. Elle demanda Felicity Smoak. On me montra du doigt elle s'avança vers moi je me levais de ma chaise.

Oliver : « Oliver Queen »

Donna : « je sais qui vous êtes. Donna Smoak »

Oliver : « je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance Mme Smoak »

Donna : « appelez-moi Donna. Comment va Felicity ? »

Oliver : « je sais seulement qu'elle est en soin intensif »

Donna : « quoi c'est tout ? »

Oliver : « je ne suis pas de la famille »

Le médecin arrive à ce moment l'interpellant d'un « Mme Smoak. Bonjour »

Donna : « pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas laissé entrer ? »

Je vois maintenant d'où Felicity tient son côté directe.

Le médecin lui parle de procédure.

Donna : « Ok gardez votre discours de médecin pour vous. Ma famille aurait pu mourir avant que j'arrive et vous étiez prêt à la laisser vivre ce moment seule. Je veux la voir. Et lui aussi je suis sûr »

Je fis oui de la tête j'étais complètement stupéfait par sa personne.

En entrant dans la chambre j'étais incapable de m'avancer vers elle. Son bras droit était dans un plâtre, sa cheville droite dans une attelle, elle avait des ecchymoses sur le corps. Un bandage se trouvait autour de sa tête. Un tuyau de sa bouche l'aidait à respirer. Sa mère s'était mise à pleurer en lui prenant la main. Sa fille était dans cet état par ma faute.

Je fis demi-tour, je n'étais pas capable de la regarder. Donna arriva quelques minutes, elle essuyait les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

Elle me demanda ce qu'il c'était passé exactement pour qu'elle fasse cette chute. « Je suis désolé » furent les seuls mots que je pouvais dire. Elle m'en demanda plus. « Sa meilleure amie est morte cette semaine et on l'a kidnappé alors qu'elle était sous ma surveillance mais je m'étais absenté quelques minutes. Les personnes qui ont fait ça me voulaient moi. Ils l'ont seulement utilisé pour m'atteindre et les choses ont mal tourné ». Elle répondit seulement que ce n'était pas de ma faute avant de retourner au prêt de sa fille.


	15. lâcher prise

**Chapitre 15 : lâcher prise.**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Les jours passèrent Felicity était toujours dans le coma. Je ne l'avais pas quitté une seule seconde. Sauf une fois quand Donna m'ordonna d'aller me reposer à la maison mais je me suis seulement contenté de rentrer pour récupérer des affaires.

J'étais à son chevet, elle ne respirait toujours pas par elle-même. Le bruit de la machine était devenu habituel comme le bruit du trafic. Ses blessures commençaient à cicatriser, elle était pourtant toujours aussi pâle.

Donna entra dans la pièce, elle me tendit un café, je la remerciai d'un sourire avant d'en boire un gorgé et de le poser à mes côtés afin de replacer mon regard sur elle.

A la télévision on faisait référence à la disparition du justicier, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas frappé. Je ne peux pas être à plusieurs endroits à la fois c'est certain.

Donna : « Arg ces informations me sape le moral »

Oliver : « ça ne change pas vraiment quelque chose pour moi »

Donna : « elle va s'en sortir. Ma fille a toujours été forte. Quand son père nous a quittés, elle était dévastée mais elle est restée cette petite fille merveilleuse, intelligente. Je suis tellement fière d'elle. »

Felicity ne m'avait jamais parlé de son enfance. Je fus un moment bloqué sur la pensée qu'on ait pu l'abandonner. Je regardais sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux. Je sorti de ma rêverie lorsque la machine s'emballa, Felicity convulsait. « Ho mon dieu » dit Donna, Je couru dans le couloir à la recherche d'un médecin, mais une poignée était déjà en route vers sa chambre. Ils avaient surement reçu une alerte. Ils nous firent sortir de la chambre le plus vite possible. Donna se mit à pleurer. Seulement quelques secondes plus tôt elle me disait que sa fille était forte et allait s'en sortir. Elle n'avait plus l'impression d'y croire.

Après quelques minutes son médecin sortit de la chambre. « Comment va-t-elle ? » demandai-je. « Elle va bien. Elle s'est mise à convulser car elle essayait de respirer par elle-même ». Je fus soulagé. « Que va-t-il sa passer ? Est-elle réveillée ? » demanda Donna. Le médecin répondit qu'elle était toujours inconsciente mais que c'est un miracle qu'elle n'est plus besoin de la machine pour respirer si vite. Les 48h prochaines allaient être cruciales. Il nous signala qu'on allait faire de nouveaux tests sur Felicity et donc de ne pas rentrer tout de suite dans sa chambre.

Donna souffla avant de s'assoir.

Oliver : « Vous aviez raison. Elle est forte. »

Donna : « Oui. Mon petit génie, elle va finir par me faire avoir une attaque si elle continue »

Je fus incapable d'ajouter un mot, j'étais assez d'accord avec elle. Je la regardais par la vitre de sa chambre alors qu'on lui retirait le respirateur et qu'on lui faisait une prise de sang. Je me mis à penser « pourquoi une prise de sang ? » peu importe à vrai dire. Je fis demi-tour et pris le siège prêt de Donna. Elle me prit la main et me remercia d'être là pour Felicity.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Donna était rentrée à son hôtel pour se reposer. J'avais un moment seul avec Felicity, je m'étais assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Je la regardais, elle avait l'air si paisible, ses cheveux lâchés retombaient parfaitement sur son visage. Je replaçais une mèche derrière son oreille lorsque le médecin entra. « Je ne vous dérange pas » me dit-il. « Non » dis-je en me levant. Il avait un dossier à la main. Il me confia qu'il avait les résultats de ses derniers tests de sang.

Oliver : « Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir une bonne nouvelle »

Docteur : « Cela va être à vous d'en juger. Mais étant donné son état actuellement, je ne vois pas ça comme une bonne nouvelle »

Oliver : « Je vous écoute »

Docteur : « Nous avons à la différence de sa première prise de sang réalisé des tests complets. Les résultats montrent une vitesse de sédimentation élevée, un taux élevé de globule blanc et un taux assez normal de l'hormone chorionique gonadotrope »

Oliver : «je ne comprends rien » le coupai-je

Docteur : « elle est enceinte M. Queen » Il constata mon air ahuri et continua « en constatant son taux d'hormone je peux vous dire qu'elle est enceinte d'environ 4 semaines ».

Oliver : « On est ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois »

Docteur : « Vous n'avez jamais utilisé de protection »

Oliver : « si bien-sûr que oui. » Puis l'image de notre première nuit, le soir où j'étais venu m'expliquer avec elle me revint en tête. Nous n'avions pas parlé du tout. A mon arrivé on avait fait l'amour pour la première fois. Je ne m'étais pas protégé, elle non plus apparemment. J'ajoutai « une nuit, notre première fois, nous n'avons pas » j'étais incapable de terminer. Je voulais tellement qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle m'aide à trouver les mots.

Docteur : « je vais vous laisser seul. Mais nous allons devoir la mettre sous monitoring, nous devons nous assurer que le fœtus va bien. »

Oliver : « faite ce que vous avez à faire »

Je ne sais pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Est-ce que je dois être heureux ? Est-ce que je dois être anéanti. Donna arriva 1h après ma discussion avec le médecin. En entrant il me demanda comment elle allait. Tout en regardant Felicity, je répondis « elle est enceinte ». Elle se stoppa elle était bouche bée. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière d'annoncer la nouvelle et j'ajoutai « je suis désolé ». Elle s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. « Ça va aller » me dit-elle. Je ne savais pas qui elle voulait rassurer en me disant ça.

2 semaines plus tard.

John entra, il embrassa Felicity sur le front. Je lui fis signe vers l'extérieur, en sortant je pris le visage entre mes mains avant de regarder Diggle.

Oliver : « je ne sais pas quoi faire »

John : « elle finira par se réveiller »

Oliver : « Quand ?! J'en ai marre d'entendre que tout va bien se passer. La femme que j'aime, celle qui porte mon enfant n'est toujours pas réveillée et ça fait bientôt 1 mois qu'elle est comme ça. Je suis le seul à voir notre bébé grandir, j'entends son cœur battre grâce au monitoring mais je suis incapable de me réjouir de la situation sans elle »

John : « tu dois rester fort. Je sais que c'est dur. Ecoute, tu n'as pas besoin de ça mais le gang continue d'assassiner des flics, et ta société à besoin d'un PDG. Walter ne peut pas assurer l'intérim indéfiniment. »

Oliver : « non je ne la laisserai pas »

John : « tu ne peux rien faire d'ici. Et sa mère est là. L'homme qui lui a fait ça est toujours à l'extérieur. »

Je m'avançais vers la vitre de sa chambre pour l'observer, je sentais les larmes monter, je n'avais plus craqué depuis la nuit où je l'avais déposé à l'hôpital.

John : « tu ne peux pas passer ta vie ici Oliver »

Oliver : « elle me manque. Elle me manque tellement. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et je fis demi-tour, il me prit dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer. Nous étions seuls dans le couloir froid de l'hôpital. Mais il avait raison je devais lâcher prise.


	16. Le monde s'écroule encore et encore

Chapitre 16 : Le monde s'écroule encore et encore

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je lâchais prise dans les bras de Diggle, cela me parut une éternité mais seulement quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'au moment on entendit le son du moniteur s'agitait dans sa chambre.

En entrant, elle était calme, le moniteur indiqué une hausse anormal du rythme cardiaque. Les médecins arrivèrent et me firent sortir dans la seconde. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé elle respirait de nouveau seule.

Après quelques minutes son médecin sortit de la chambre, il n'avait pas l'air très rassurant. Cela était assez habituel avec lui.

Oliver : qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Docteur : ce n'était pas Felicity.

Je le questionnais du regard, je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait.

Docteur : le fœtus … Votre enfant. Nous avons fait de notre mieux mais je suis désolé M. Queen.

Je tombais littéralement sur le banc devant sa chambre.

John : Merci Docteur.

Pourquoi le remercie-t-il ? Il y a seulement 2 semaines il m'annonçait sa grossesse et aujourd'hui il m'annonce qu'elle vient de faire une fausse couche.

John : Oliver je suis désolé.

Oliver : je ne vais pas la laisser Dig.

J'avais repris mon sérieux.

Oliver : je vais retrouver celui qui a fait ça et je vais le faire souffrir, il va me payer tout le mal qu'elle endure en ce moment.

Je m'approchais de la fenêtre, elle était paisible et ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'elle vient de perdre son enfant. Les infirmières étaient encore avec elle.

Oliver : je vais la venger.

Pour la première je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'hôpital sachant que je ne reviendrais plus ici d'aussi tôt.

Diggle était resté avec elle jusqu'à l'arrivé de sa mère.

J'avais mis mes meilleurs contacts sur le coup, peu importe le prix, j'allais le retrouver.

J'ai enfin un contact qui me remonte que depuis l'altercation sur le toit il assez de recruter de nouveaux hommes. Il profite de l'absence d'Arrow trop occupé avec sa petite amie mourante. Il ne sait donc pas que je suis après lui. Cette fois je suis celui qui a une longueur d'avance.

J'ai prévu de le surprendre ce soir mon contact m'a prévenu qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une nouvelle recrue.

J'étais planté là sur le bâtiment d'en face, attendant qu'il apparaisse. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que j'allais lui faire. Je n'étais pas vraiment capable de penser à quelque chose. Son apparition dans l'appartement me réveilla. Je pris mon arc dans mon dos. Je traversais d'un bâtiment à l'autre cassant la vitre pour entrer. Je le visais de mon arc « vous avez trahi cette ville ». Il avait l'air vraiment surpris de me voir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son arme que j'avais déjà traversé son poignet d'une flèche. Il hurla de douleur, j'avançais vers lui, l'attrapant à la gorge, le plaquant contre un mur, retirant ma capuche. « Vous allez souffrir » il reçut un coup un visage avec mon arc le mettant ko.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'ai mal. J'ai du mal à me réveiller. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? « Hey » j'entendais la voix de ma mère « ma chérie tu te réveilles enfin. C'est moi je suis là mon bébé ». Je sorti doucement de mon sommeil, me trouvant face à ma mère en pleure et souriante. Je mis ma main sur ma tête, elle me faisait un mal de chien. « Maman » Je réussi à dire. Elle était deux fois plus heureuse. « Je vais aller chercher ton médecin ». Elle sortit en courant. Je ne me souviens de rien. Comment je suis arrivé là ?

« Mlle Smoak ? »

Je tournais difficilement la tête vers cet homme. Mon médecin je présume. Il avança rapidement vers moi, me faisant perdre mes moyens. Il me perturbe, je viens de me réveiller, il examine déjà mes yeux et ma réaction à la lumière. « Hum arrêtez vous me donnez mal à la tête ».

Docteur : « ça fait plaisir d'entendre votre voix. Vous rappelez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Felicity : « non pas du tout »

Docteur : « pouvez-vous me donner votre nom complet ? »

Felicity : « Felicity Megan Smoak »

Ma mère avait l'air heureux. Ce n'était pourtant pas un exploit.

Docteur : « quel est la dernière chose dont vous avez le souvenir ? »

J'hésitais pendant un moment, je n'avais pas vraiment de dernier souvenir du tout.

Felicity : « heu ! J'étais dans mon appartement. Et j'ai reçu un appel. On m'a proposé un boulot chez heu Queen Consolidated ? » Le questionnai-je incertaine.

Ma mère et mon médecin se regardèrent. Je compris que j'avais totalement faux.

Docteur : « Mlle Smoak, vous avez été kidnappé, votre ravisseur a essayé de vous tuer en vous poussant d'un toit. Vous avez miraculeusement survécu »

Felicity : « je ne m'en souviens pas » pleurai-je.

Donna : « chérie ça va aller » me dit-elle en prenant dans ses bras.

Docteur : « je vais vous laisser reprendre vos esprits. Je vais devoir vous examiner plus tard. Bienvenue miss Smoak. »

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il m'était arrivé une telle chose. J'étais incapable de me souvenir de ce moment. Mais du coup, combien de temps de ma vie ai-je oublié ?

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

J'étais là assis dans un entrepôt, je regardais cet homme assis en face de moi toujours inconscient qui saignait de l'arcade. Il se réveilla doucement. Puis plus rapidement il essaya de se débattre, je le regardais toujours. Il me regarda stupéfait avant de reprendre un visage neutre.

Je me levais. Je pris un couteau parmi les nombreuses armes présentes sur la table. J'étais toujours pas capable de savoir ce que j'allais lui faire. Alors improvisons.

Je m'avançais vers lui « je ne vous dirai rien » me dit-il. Arrivé à son niveau, je pris ma chaise pour la rapprocher de lui. Je m'assis et j'enfonçais la lame dans son genou lentement, il hurla de douleur « je ne veux rien savoir » ajoutai-je avant de retirer fortement le couteau.

Je me replaçais sur ma chaise, je le regardais souffrir. Mon téléphone sonna. Je tournais la tête vers la table où il était posé. En allant vers lui je vis le numéro de Donna s'affichait. Je lui avais dit de me contacter qu'en cas d'urgence. Je pris le téléphone et je sorti de l'entrepôt.

Oliver : « Donna ? »

Donna : « Elle est réveillée »

J'étais soulagé. Elle était enfin réveillée, j'avais envie de la voir.

Oliver : « J'arrive. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Donna : « Elle a une perte de mémoire »

Oliver : « qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Donna : « vous devriez venir et on parlera »

Elle raccrocha, je me tournais vers l'entrepôt. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire de lui ?

Devant le poste de police, Lance sortit et découvrit cet homme complètement amoché et inconscient.

Oliver : « Détective ? »

Il sortit son arme, me cherchant dans le noir.

Lance : « Où es-tu petit enfoiré ? »

Oliver : « C'est l'homme qui a tué Karen et blessé Miss Smoak »

Lance : « pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de flèche dans le corps ? »

Oliver : « J'ai hésité, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait voulut »

Lance : « de qui vous parlez ? »

Il posa sa question mais il n'eut aucune réponse. J'étais déjà partie.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital. En entrant dans la chambre, elle était là et essayait de s'assoir avec l'aide de sa mère. En me voyant elle eut le même regard que la première fois qu'on s'est vu. Surprise.

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Donna : « Oliver je peux vous voir une seconde ? »


	17. Conscience

**Chapitre 17 : Conscience**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Donna m'annonça qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de moi. Il me semblait pourtant impossible de Felicity puisse m'oublier. J'étais tellement certain de l'importance de ses sentiments pour moi.

Donna : « je veux qu'on lui laisse le temps de se remettre de tout ça. »

Oliver : « j'ai quand même besoin de la voir »

Donna : « elle va bien j'ai peur que trop d'information d'un coup … »

Oliver : « je m'en fiche » la coupai-je « je suis désolé Donna, j'ai juste besoin de 5 minutes je ne parlerais pas de notre relation. Mais si elle sait qu'elle doit travailler dans la société alors disons que je suis là en tant que patron. »

Elle acquiesça du regard. Je pris la direction de la chambre. En entrant elle était allongée. Elle tourna la tête vers moi. Elle arrangea la couverture sur son lit. J'avançais vers elle. Elle ne disait rien.

Oliver : « Comment ça va ? »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

Oliver : « tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Felicity : « bien sur je sais qui vous êtes. M. Queen. »

Oliver : « était mon père. »

Felicity : « oui mais il est mort enfin il s'est noyé et pas vous »

Oliver : « Felicity » la coupai-je

Felicity : « pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Oliver : « hum. Je suis ton » je me rendis compte que la tutoyer la mettait mal à l'aise « votre patron ».

Felicity : « mon future patron est Walter Steele votre beau-père »

Oliver : « future ? Vous êtes consciente que vous avez perdu bientôt 5 mois de votre vie »

Felicity : « quoi 5 mois autant »

Oliver : « vous ne le saviez pas ? Je pensais que votre mère vous l'avez dit »

Felicity : « ho elle me prend encore pour une enfant ça m'étonne pas. Enfin sauf lorsqu'il s'agit des hommes dans ma vie là il faut que j'en saute des tas. » Elle vit mon air amusé « je devrais pas dire ça à mon patron »

Oliver : « vous m'avez manqué… Miss Smoak »

Felicity : « j'aimerais dire de même pour vous mais »

Oliver : « je comprends »

Felicity : « pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus ? »

Le médecin entra à ce moment me laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je fais gaffe sur gaffe devant mon patron. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que mon patron vient faire ici ? C'est un peu bizarre. Je vois qui il est absolument mais je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui fait ici. J'ose enfin lui demandé pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose quand mon médecin entra. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il allait revenir.

Docteur : « vous vous sentez mieux ? . »

Felicity : « J'ai un peu mal au ventre »

Oliver me regarda, il allait dire quelque chose puis il regarda le médecin.

Oliver : « je vais vous laisser »

Il sortit me laissant seul avec le médecin, qui me demanda de m'allonger. Il commença à appuyer sur mon ventre, il savait exactement où j'avais mal.

Docteur : « bien Mlle Smoak. Ça va passer c'est une douleur normale après ce que vous avez vécu. »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que j'ai vécu exactement ? »

Docteur : « et bien arrivant » commença-t-il en prenant une chaise « M. Queen vous a déposé ici, vous aviez un trauma crânien important, nous étions obligé de vous emmené au bloc rapidement. Nous avons réussi à vous stabiliser. Vous aviez un bras fracturé et une cheville. Vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant environ 2 semaines lorsque nous avons découvert que vous étiez enceinte. Nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver le fœtus je suis désolé. »

J'étais complètement perdu. Je ne savais pas quelle question posée en premier.

Felicity : « mais j'étais enceinte ? De qui ? Pourquoi c'est oliver queen qui m'a déposé ici ? Pourquoi on m'a kidnappé ? »

Docteur : « je comprends que vous soyez perdue Mlle Smoak. »

Felicity : « pourquoi vous avez déjà perdu la mémoire ? »

Docteur : « écoutez nous allons faire des tests et voir s'il s'agit d'une amnésie temporaire. Je vais demander à une infirmière de passer vous préparer. »

Il sortit et je vis Oliver à travers la vitre qui était au téléphone. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il restait ? Il m'a tutoyé au début. Y avait-il plus entre lui et moi ? Il me regardait maintenant, nos regards se trouvèrent et je sentis mon cœur perdre un battement. Son regard sur moi est si puissant. Je suis incapable de tourner la tête. Il m'envoya un sourire et un salut de la main avant de disparaitre.


	18. Un rêve, un souvenir

**Chapitre 18 : Un rêve, un souvenir.**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

1 mois s'est écoulé, j'ai enfin le droit de sortir de l'hôpital, ma mère n'a pas eu le choix de rentrer à Las Vegas. Je vais un peu mieux. Je suis toujours aussi perdu. J'ai eu très peu de visite. On m'a annoncé la mort de ma meilleure amie, j'étais dévastée. Oliver Queen après avoir regarder les infos est bel et bien le nouveau PDG de la société. Il est passé me voir 2 ou 3 fois. Il est très gentil, un peu trop je trouve. Je suis toujours certaine qu'il me cache quelque chose.

Combien de temps ça fait que je me regarde dans la glace ? Pourquoi essayer de m'arranger ? J'ai une mine affreuse. J'ai réussi à enfiler un jean, un pull noir, mes cheveux sont lâchés, les attacher me donne mal au crâne. Une paire de botte au dessus de mon jean ça ira pour le trajet. Quelqu'un entre dans la chambre surement l'infirmière.

En sortant je me retrouve face à Oliver, dans son costume gris, chemise blanche, le col ouvert, aucune cravate. Pourquoi je le trouve si sexy ?

Felicity : « que faites-vous là ? »

Oliver : « vous sortez aujourd'hui »

Felicity : « oui mais ça ne répond pas à la question »

Oliver : « je ne vais pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous seule »

Je m'avançais vers mon lit où était posé mon sac, il me scrutait alors que je rangeais mes dernières affaires dans ma valise.

Felicity : « c'est pas la peine »

Oliver : « de quoi ? »

Felicity : « de me ramener. Mon adresse fait partie d'une des choses dont j'ai encore le souvenir »

Il sourie franchement baissant les yeux vers le sol, se mordant les lèvres. Il s'avança dangereusement vers moi. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. Je devrais peut-être le signaler à mon médecin. Il posa sa main sur la lanière de mon sac, où j'avais déjà la mienne de poser. Je retirais ma main et je mis mon regard dans le sien, il était si proche, son regard si puissant, il sentait si bon.

Oliver : « je n'ai pas précisé. Ce n'est pas négociable »

Il prit mon sac. Je pris mon sac à main, j'essayais de rester calme alors qu'à l'intérieur de moi je bouillonnais.

Oliver : « on doit s'arrêter à l'accueil signer des papiers »

Il me laissa passer en ouvrant la porte. On s'arrêta à l'accueil comme indiqué. Sur la décharge on me demandait d'inscrire la date d'entrée et de sortie. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ma date d'entrée. Oliver était au téléphone. Il fronçait les sourcils, je ne vais pas le déranger. Je pris le dossier pour le remplir sur une chaise. Je commençais par remplir la date de sortie. Je bloquais sur la date d'entrée. Il raccrocha, il se plaça à côté de moi. Les seuls qui sortie de ma bouche fut « heu », il prit le dossier de mes mains. Il inscrivit la date. Il me regarda, « vous avez signé », je fis oui de la tête. « Bien » dit-il avant de remettre le dossier à l'infirmière à l'accueil. « On y va ? » il m'aida à me relever. A l'extérieur une limousine et un homme nous attendent. « Felicity voici John Diggle ».

John : « Nous nous connaissions avant votre accident. Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vous est arrivé »

Pourquoi je connaissais le chauffeur d'Oliver Queen ?

Felicity : « je suis désolé. Je ne »

Il me coupa par un « je sais » et il ouvrit la porte pour que je monte. Oliver lui tendit le sac. Il lui dit « à la maison » avant de monter à mes côtés.

La voiture se mit en route.

Oliver : « comment ça va ? »

Felicity : « pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

J'avais eu un ton autoritaire, assez pour le faire sursauter. Il remonta la vitre qui nous séparer de son chauffeur. Il se tourna vers moi. Je soutenais encore son regard je voulais une réponse. Il prit mes mains dans les siennes. Il regardait mes mains, il se mit à sourire.

Oliver : « je le sens encore. Et le pire c'est de savoir que tu … vous ne le sentez pas »

Felicity : « je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez »

Oliver : « vous avez besoin de repos. Le médecin a dit que l'amnésie était temporaire ça ira beaucoup mieux je vous le promets »

Il lâcha mes mains, il se replaça sur son siège.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir. J'aimerais tellement lui dire qu'on était ensemble, que je suis fou amoureux d'elle, que je suis le père de l'enfant qu'elle a perdu. Je voudrais qu'elle sache que je souffre aussi mais non je dois lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour s'en remettre.

Diggle me fit signe qu'on était arrivé, je sorti de la voiture avant qu'il m'ouvre. Felicity ne comprenait, je lui devais une explication.

Oliver : « vous allez rester chez moi. Je ne vais pas vous laisser seul alors que des personnes ont essayé de vous tuer »

Un autre mensonge, cet homme était derrière les barreaux mais j'avais demandé au détective Lance de ne rien lui dire pour le moment, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être interrogée dans son état.

Felicity : « je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire ? Vous ne paraissez pas si autoritaire M. Queen. »

Oliver : « avec vous je le suis »

Diggle me passa son sac. Je la fis entrer. Je pouvais voir qu'elle désapprouvait.

Oliver : « Un problème ? »

Felicity : « vous me mentez ? Je ne suis pas une idiote. »

Oliver : « je ne comprends pas »

Felicity : « ça là » elle montra la maison « je ne veux pas rester ici, je ne vous connais pas »

Ses derniers mots me brisèrent le cœur. Elle ne me connait pas.

Oliver : « très bien. Vous avez besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne vous ai pas emmené chez vous parce que la police enquête toujours (encore un mensonge). Je vais vous emmener vers votre chambre »

Felicity : « et votre famille ? » demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

Oliver : « ma sœur s'est amourachée d'un garçon dans les Glades, elle ne reste plus à la maison, je ne suis pas pour mais j'ai d'autres choses à régler. Ma mère et Walter tiennent à ce que vous alliez mieux, ils se sont installés dans la maison secondaire. Un peu de vacances ça va leur faire du bien. On est arrivé ».

En entrant dans ma chambre, elle fut surprise et regardait partout.

Oliver : « ça vous va ? Il y a d'autre chambre sinon »

Felicity : « non cette pièce est plus grande que mon appartement »

Oliver : « en effet. »

Elle se retourna, je pris conscience de ce que je venais de dire.

Oliver : « écoutez reposez-vous je vais aller préparer le diner d'accord ? »

Je fis demi-tour. Elle m'arrêta d'un « Oliver »

Felicity : « la salle de bain ? »

Oliver : « juste derrière. »

Felicity : « bien-sûr qu'il y a une salle de bain dans cette chambre. On est d'accord que vous allez descendre pour cuisiner ? Je veux dire il n'y a pas de cuisine cacher dans la chambre ? »

Je retrouvais enfin la Felicity sarcastique que je connais.

Oliver : « non mais il y a un mini bar »

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Oliver Queen va me rendre dingue, me kidnapper et me tenir prisonnière dans son manoir c'est flippant. Mais je suis tellement fatigué je ne veux pas me disputer. Allongé sur le lit, je regardais le plafond, j'essayais de savoir s'il était comme ça avec chaque employé. Enfin c'est peut-être différent sachant que c'est lui qui m'a trouvé dans cet état. Je me mis sur le côté du lit. Je caressais la place vide. Avait-il fait exprès de mettre des couvertures en satin. Je me mis à rire seule c'est super bizarre comment peut-on dormir avec ce genre de draps sans glisser du lit. Je repris ma position face au plafond et je fermais les yeux.

…

Felcity : « Oliver »

Il était sur moi, il m'embrassait dans le cou, j'avais envie de plus tellement plus. On se regardait avec passion. Il me pénétra lentement, je vis son visage se remplir de désir pendant qu'il entrait en moi un « hooo » à peine audible sorti de sa bouche. Il ouvrit mes yeux, commençant de léger va et vient, il me fit basculer sur lui. Je me mouvais, il plaça ses mains dans mon dos, collant ma poitrine sur son torse, il m'embrassant fortement avant d'envoyer sa tête en arrière, il hurla mon nom. J'arrivais, je sentais des spams me parcourir. J'agrippais le drap en satin. « Oliver ! » j'hurlais son nom. Il me fit basculer encore une fois se retrouvant sur moi. Me faisant venir encore et encore, je resserrais le bassin sous lui, il arrivait aussi. Il se déversa en moi dans un long râle de plaisir et un « je t'aime » hurlé si fort.

…

Je me réveillais en sursaut. C'était quoi ce rêve. Je sentais encore son corps sur moi. Et si ce n'était pas un rêve et si c'était réel ? Ai-je vraiment couché avec mon patron ? M'a-t-il vraiment dit qu'il m'aimait ?


	19. Effrayé

**Chapitre 19 : Effrayé**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Après un tel rêve, je suis incapable de me rendormir. Je descends rejoindre Oliver dans la cuisine. Ce manoir est immense mais bizarrement je trouve la cuisine tout de suite. Surement l'odeur du repas qui m'a permise de trouver si facilement.

Il était tourné vers l'évier. Il s'était changé. Il portait un jean, un t-shirt et il était pied nu.

Felicity : « Salut »

Oliver se tourna vers moi.

Oliver : « bien dormi ? »

Felicity : « on va dire que j'ai dormi »

Oliver : « hum. Le repas est bientôt prêt »

Il se retourna vers l'évier de nouveau je fis le tour de la cuisine immense et je fis un arrêt devant la baie vitrée pour observer ce jardin qui malgré le printemps me semblait si froid.

Oliver : « vous voulez un verre ? »

Je fis demi tour.

Felicity : « oui du vin si vous avez »

Il me regarda l'air de dire « vous vous fichez de moi »

Felicity : « ou autre chose »

Oliver : « un soda ? »

Je lui fis oui de la tête avec un grimace avec de me concentrer sur la vitre à nouveau.

Oliver : « Je ne fais que suivre les indications du médecin » me dit-il dans mon dos en passant mon verre par-dessus de mon épaule. Il était si proche de moi, je sentais son parfum. J'avais l'impression d'avoir senti le même en me réveillant de mon rêve.

Felicity : « merci »

Je l'entendis sourire. Je profitais de ce moment de calme pour lui parler. Je fis demi-tour à nouveau pour le regarder. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent mon cœur se serra. Il avait les yeux bleus les plus beaux que je n'avais jamais vus. On se chercha du regard pendant un long moment. Il est si grand comparé à moi. Je dois être ridicule avec ma couverture sur les épaules.

Felicity : « Je sais que vous m'avez trouvé après ma chute »

Il recula.

Felicity : « je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous étiez avec moi »

Oliver : « c'est compliqué »

Il vit mon expression déçu il fit un pas en avant afin de retrouver la proximité que nous avions avant ma question. Il posa ses mains sur mes bras.

Oliver : « Felicity. » Je levais la tête « j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance »

Felicity : « je vous fais déjà confiance sinon je ne serais pas là »

Il s'éloigna de moi pour éteindre le feu.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

A table, je l'observe, elle a à peine touché à son plat.

Oliver : « je ne suis pas vraiment un bon cuisinier »

Elle sourit.

Felicity : « non c'est très bon. Je n'ai juste pas très faim. »

Oliver : « pourtant je me suis forcé à faire des pâtes aux saumons »

Je la regardais d'un air amusé. Elle rigola. Elle était vraiment belle.

Felicity : « c'est mon plat préféré »

Oliver : « c'est vrai ? » J'avais un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

Felicity : « oui c'est mon plat préféré. Mais vous le saviez »

Oliver : « ça fait partit des questions qu'on pose aux employés quand ils arrivent dans la société »

Felicity : « c'est complètement stupide » dit-elle dans un fou rire.

Oliver : « vous n'allez pas finir ? »

Felicity : « non je me réserve pour le dessert »

Je la regardais surprise, elle avait fermé fermement ses yeux.

Felicity : « Désolé je ne suis pas très doué pour parler »

Oliver : « je vais débarrasser »

Je pris son assiette, elle commença à prendre les verres.

Oliver : « hey hey non. Pas question, je débarrasse je fais la vaisselle. Vous. Vous ne faites rien d'accord ? »

Felicity : « je peux aider. »

Oliver : « non allez chercher un film à voir plutôt »

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'ouvris le lave vaisselle. Elle se leva et elle s'installa sur le plan de travail à mes côtés.

Oliver : « y a mieux comme siège vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Felicity : « je n'ai pas le droit de m'assoir ici M. Autoritaire ? »

Je pris la direction de la table, je pris nos verres avant de la rejoindre de nouveau. On se regardait amusé. Je mis les verres, je refermais le lave vaisselle avant de me placer entre ses jambes. J'avais mis mes bras de part et d'autre de son corps. J'essayais de ne pas la toucher.

Oliver : « vous n'avez pas peur de tomber ? »

Felicity : « j'ai survécu à la chute d'un toit c'est pas un plan de travail qui va me faire peur. »

Je repris conscience après ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je ne veux pas plaisanter avec ça. Je mis mon bras autour de sa taille la rapprochant de moi. Je la fis descendre.

Oliver : « ne jouez pas avec ça ! »

Felicity : « c'était une plaisanterie »

Je fis demi-tour énervé.

Oliver : « oui ! Justement Felicity. Et j'aimerais que vous preniez cette situation un peu plus au sérieux »

Felicity : « c'est déjà le cas ! »

Oliver : « Ecoutez je suis fatigué demain matin je dois aller au bureau de bonne heure. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant »

Elle me donna un air exaspéré avant de monter dans sa chambre qui était en réalité la mienne.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre cet homme. Il était pourtant calme juste avant comment peut-on être aussi lunatique.

Et me voilà incapable de m'endormir dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne et qui je dois l'avouer me fiche la trouille.

J'entendais du bruit en dessous. Je me levais du lit pour voir ce que c'est. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas faire de bruit.

J'entendais des chuchotements « Oliver » j'avais l'impression de m'entendre pourquoi ? « Sort d'ici » J'avais sursauté j'avais l'impression que c'était tout prêt.

Je sentis un coup violent dans mon dos et je passais par-dessus la rampe en bois de l'escalier. J'hurlais « au secours ! Oliver ! Oliver ! »

Me voilà maintenant sur un toit me tenant à une rambarde. Oliver apparut, je pouvais sentir le froid de l'hiver. « Oliver aide moi ». J'allais lâcher « Je t'aime » « Non pas maintenant » me dit-il. Il pleurait pourquoi lui avoir dit que je l'aimais. « Je t'aime aussi » dit-il en larme. Je lâchais incapable de soutenir plus mon poids « FELICITY ! » Hurla-t-il.

J'ouvris les yeux, Oliver était en face de moi. Je pris une grande inspiration. Il plaça ses mains sur mon visage. « ça va ? ». Je fis oui de la tête. Il ferma les yeux et plaça son front contre le mien caressant mes joues. J'étais incapable de bouger, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et de faire partir cette peur.


	20. , une caresse, des doigts

**Chapitre 20 : Les petits gestes physiques de la vie, une caresse, des doigts.**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

La nuit fut courte, j'avais fait un cauchemar horrible, j'avais vraiment cru mourir pendant ce rêve. Oliver m'avait sorti de mon sommeil. J'ouvrais les yeux petit à petit. Oliver était prêt de moi. Il me tenait dans ses bras, il m'enlaçait complètement, son bras droit sous moi maintenant ma hanche, et son gauche reposait sur mon bras. J'avais la tête qui reposait sur son torse, ma main droite sur son cœur.

Je le relevais la tête, il était là endormie, j'essayais de me retirer de son étreinte, il appuya fortement sur mon bras et sa main qui était posé sur ma hanche se retrouva sur mes fesses. Je ris en me pinçant les lèvres. C'était gênant.

Je réussis tout de même à me lever. Il était si beau. L'homme difficile de la nuit dernière me semblait si différent aujourd'hui.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Quelle nuit ! Felicity avait fait un cauchemar, elle ne voulait pas en parler mais il était hors de question que je la laisse passer la nuit seule. En me levant, le lit était complètement vide. Je fis rapidement le tour de la chambre du regard, personne.

Je sorti de la chambre en direction de la cuisine où je pouvais sentir l'odeur de pancakes et entendre de la musique.

En arrivant, elle était entrain de chanter, en retournant un pancake. Elle grimaça tout d'un coup de douleur ce qui me fit m'avancer vers elle « hey ! Ça va ? » Je pris son index qui s'était brûlé avec la plaque de cuisson. Elle me fit oui de la tête avec une petite grimace avant de mettre son doigt dans sa bouche. Elle sortit son doigt pour me dire que le petit déjeuner était prêt. Je pris sa main accidentée. « Comment vas-tu ? » demandai-je.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Il ne faisait pas allusion à ma brulure j'imagine. « On se tutoies maintenant ? Parce qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble ? ». Je pouvais voir à sa tête penchée sur le côté qu'il n'avait pas envie de rire. « C'était juste un cauchemar ».

Oliver : « Tu en es sûr ? »

Felicity : « Oui »

Oliver : « De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Il prit deux assiettes et des couverts pour les poser sur la table. Il se retourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur, il attendait ma réponse.

Felicity : « J'étais ici et j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis sortis de la chambre »

Je passais devant lui, il me suivit du regard, je pris place à la table avant de continuer.

Felicity : « et j'ai entendu nos deux voix, vous me disiez … hum tu me disais de partir, et je t'appeler »

Oliver : « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

Felicity : « j'ai senti une pression dans mon dos, et je me suis retrouvé au dessus du vide. Tu étais là tu essayais de me rattraper. Puis on s'est retrouvé sur un toit, on était plus ici. Et au moment de tomber je me suis réveillé »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas un cauchemar Felicity »

Felicity : « est-ce qu'on peut faire comme si s'en était un. Je ne veux vraiment pas me souvenir de ce genre de chose et surtout en discuter »

Il sourit et prit place à mes côtés. Il attrapa mes deux mains. Il prit mon doigt rouge par la brulure, il le caressa du bout des doigts. Je ressenti un frisson me parcourir dans le bas ventre. Cet effet augmenta lorsqu'il plaça mon doigt dans sa bouche. « Oliver » dis-je, sans retirer mon doigt il me regarda. Je pouvais sentir sa langue jouer sur le bout de mon doigt. Il retira lentement mon doigt sur lequel il plaça un dernier baiser avant de me le rendre. « Tu as faim ? » me demanda-t-il. Je lui fis oui de la tête complètement perdu et totalement rouge.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

C'était vraiment osé de ma part mais je pense qu'elle sait déjà l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Je pris l'assiette de pancakes sur le plan de travaille pour le placer sur la table. Elle me regardait, elle avait caché ses mains sous la table. Je n'allais pas recommencer elle pouvait se détendre. Je pris le café, puis la carafe de jus d'orange frais dans le frigo.

Oliver : « je dois aller au bureau aujourd'hui » dis-je reprenant ma place.

Felicity : « est-ce que je peux venir ? »

Oliver : « bosser ? »

Felicity : « oui ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Oliver : « tu ne bosseras pas »

Felicity : « j'ai pas touché un ordinateur depuis des mois »

Oliver : « comme si tu en avais conscience »

Felicity : « hey » me dit-elle en me donnant un coup sur le bras « hier je me suis fait engueuler parce que j'ai plaisanté sur mon accident alors je t'interdis de le faire »

Oliver : « tu as raison désolé mais tu ne bosses toujours pas »

Felicity : « alors qu'est ce que je vais faire ? »

Oliver : « tu vas rester ici. J'en ai pour pas longtemps au bureau. Diggle restera avec toi. »

Felicity : « j'ai pas besoin d'une baby sitter »

Oliver : « si justement »

Felicity : « est-ce que je peux sortir ? »

Oliver : « t'es impossible. Pour aller où ? »

Felicity : « j'aimerais aller sur la tombe de Karen »

Je ne dis rien de plus. Je lui fis signe positivement. Ça m'inquiète qu'elle puisse y aller seul, mais j'avais confiance en Diggle, il prendra soin d'elle.

Elle monta dans la chambre après le petit déjeuner. Je fis la vaisselle avant de monter aussi. J'avais besoin de prendre un costume dans ma penderie.

En entrant, je pouvais entendre l'eau couler, elle prenait sa douche. J'avais besoin d'entrer dans la salle de bain prendre ma brosse à dent. La porte était ouverte mais bon quand même un petit coup à la porte avant ne fera pas de mal. « Oui ? » « Je peux entrer Felicity j'ai besoin de me brosser les dents ? » « Oui ». Facile, pensai-je. En entrant, j'essayais de ne pas la regarder. L'eau s'arrêta de couler alors que je mis le dentifrice sur ma brosse. Elle essaya d'attraper la serviette à l'extérieur. Je voyais ses doigts se battre pour la trouver. Pour rigoler, je me mis à jouer avec ses doigts, elle attrapa ma main « arrête ça ! ». Je pris la serviette et mis ma brosse dans ma bouche. Elle sortit, timide et trempée. Je la regardais, elle me demanda qu'est ce qu'il y avait, « tu es magnifique » comment j'avais pu parler avec le dentifrice dans le bouche incroyable. Elle baissa la tête honteuse. Je me lavais la bouche.

Je fis un pas vers elle instantanément, remontant son menton de la main. « hey ? ne baisse jamais les yeux devant moi ». J'avais toujours ma main sur mon menton, et je me mis à caresser sa lèvre inférieure du pouce. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser. « Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, alors tout ce que tu m'as dit dedans était réel ? ». Mon regard précédemment posé sur sa lèvre se plaça de nouveau dans ses yeux. « Je sais que c'était réel. » je fis encore un pas en avant fermant de plus en plus l'espace entre nous. Je fis glisser mes mains sur ses bras nus et mouillés avant d'arriver à ses doigts qui s'entrelacèrent parfaitement avec les miens. On continuait à se regarder. « Comme le rêve que j'ai fait lorsque je suis arrivé ici » continua-t-elle. « Quel rêve Felicity ? ». Elle souleva sa poitrine en une longue inspiration avant de poursuivre « on faisait l'amour, ici, dans ton lit et tu. Tu me disais que tu m'aimais. Je pouvais sentir chacune de tes caresses, en me réveillant j'étais. J'avais l'impression de revivre ce moment. ». « Felicity, je t'embrasserai seulement si tu le souhaites ». « Tu étais le père de l'enfant que j'ai perdu ».

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Il avait fermé les yeux dès que j'avais parlé du bébé. Je ne voulais pas casser l'ambiance, je voulais comprendre. Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il plaça ses mains sur ma taille avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon cou. J'avais placé mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tu me manques tellement » me dit-il. Il embrassa mon cou, mon épaule, mon cou de nouveau, ma joue, mon front, mon autre joue, mon menton, mon nez, il effleura de ses lèvres les miennes avant de me donner un léger baiser. « Oliver ». Il me regarda, jugea ma réaction avant de capturer de nouveau mes lèvres. Il resserra son étreinte pour un baiser plus langoureux. Ma serviette tomba au sol, ce qui me fit sursauter et stopper le baiser. « Je t'ai déjà vu nue. » me dit-il. Je ris à cette pensée. J'étais devant lui nue et pourtant il me regardait comme si j'étais habillé, comme si effectivement il était habitué à me voir comme ça. Je caressais sa joue du bout des doigts, je voulais tellement me souvenir de chaque moment que j'ai passé auprès de lui. Chaque moment à ses côtés, c'est pourtant la seule chose que j'ai l'impression de me souvenir mais je suis incapable de mettre des images, des mots. J'ai seulement des sensations, je me souviens des battements de mon cœur la première fois qu'on s'est vu mais je ne me souviens pas du contexte, où est-ce que c'était, avec qui, dans quelle situation. Je me souviens seulement de l'avoir aimé au premier regard.


	21. Situation difficile

**Chapitre 21 : Situation difficile**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Arrivé au bureau en retard comme d'habitude, j'allais en direction de mon bureau où se trouvait un homme dans un costume noir.

Oliver : « je peux vous aider ? »

Il se retourna et m'offrit un grand sourire. « Ho ! Bonjour , Ray Palmer »

Je lui serrais la main qu'il me tendait.

Oliver : « j'ai beaucoup de travaille . »

Ray : « je sais ça arrive quand on s'absente pendant des semaines »

Sa réponse m'avait surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?

Ray : « je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins, gérer une entreprise ce n'est pas votre fort mais moi oui. Je veux acheter votre compagnie »

Je ri à sa bêtise. Jamais je n'allais lui vendre.

Ray : « je comprends votre réticence mais dîtes-vous que ça vous donnera l'occasion de je ne sais pas coucher avec d'autres employées »

Je me levais de ma chaise.

Oliver : « comment osez-vous ? Vous m'insultez dans mes propres bureau »

Ray : « je ne fais que dire ce que tous le monde pense. »

Oliver : « je ne couche pas avec mes employées »

Ray : « ha oui et Felicity Smoak alors ? »

Je repris mon calme.

Oliver : « on a commencé à se côtoyer avant que je sois son patron »

C'était un mensonge mais j'avais eu le coup de foudre pour cette femme bien avant et ça c'était vrai.

Ray : « le conseil m'a déjà permit d'acquérir 49% de la société. Vous êtes toujours actionnaire majoritaire je ne peux pas vous obliger à vendre. Mais ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'impliquer dans votre entreprise. Et pour commencer ce soir une soirée est organisée afin de présenter le nouveau plan d'action que j'ai préparé » Il me tendit une clé usb avant de continuer « je n'aime pas beaucoup les papiers. Je vous laisse en prendre connaissance »

Oliver : « je ne peux pas venir ce soir et je dois rentrer tôt. »

Ray : « votre société compte sur vous . Si vous n'avez pas le temps alors je suis prêt à acheter vos parts de l'entreprise. »

Il sortit du bureau ne me laissant pas beaucoup de choix. Sa proposition ne me semblait pas si stupide en fin de compte.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Diggle venait de me déposer au manoir juste après m'avoir emmené à la tombe de Karen. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne me souviens pas de sa mort. Elle était ma meilleure amie et la dernière chose que je me souvienne c'est elle me sautant dans les bras lorsqu'elle a appris que j'avais trouvé un boulot.

Je me sentais de mieux en mieux dans le manoir et je m'étais allongé sur le canapé du salon attendant le retour d'Oliver qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Diggle faisait les cents pas dans l'entré, il était au téléphone le plus souvent. Je pouvais entendre ses chaussures claquées sur le sol. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau. « Oui nous sommes rentrés. » Parle-t-il à Oliver ? « Elle va bien. Tu rentres bientôt ? Tu as besoin que je vienne te récupérer ? » C'était lui pour sûr « Très bien je vais la prévenir ».

Diggle s'approcha de moi.

John : « Felicity , nous devons sortir, il faut aller récupérer Oliver à l'entreprise »

Felicity : « et je dois venir ? »

John : « pour plusieurs raisons. 1 il refuse que vous restiez seule et 2 il veut vous emmener quelque part. Je ne fais que suivre les ordres »

Felicity : « bien »

Je me levais. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

On arriva à l'entreprise, j'observais Diggle qui ne bougeait pas de son siège. D'un coup la porte de la limousine s'ouvrit et me fit sursauter, Oliver s'installa à mes côtés. Il me jugea de haut en bas.

Oliver : « ça va ? »

Felicity : « oui et toi ? »

Oliver : « ça pourrait aller mieux. Il y a un gala ce soir à la société. Je dois y être. Comment ça s'est passé au cimetière ? »

Je regardais Diggle, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise pour parler devant lui. Il comprit et la vitre se remonta pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

Felicity : « j'avais du mal à y croire. Jusqu'à voir sa tombe. C'était dur »

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse en signe de réconfort.

Oliver : « je veux que tu viennes ce soir. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul à la maison »

Felicity : « je commence à avoir l'habitude »

Il souffla avant de baisser de nouveau la vitre pour parler à Diggle. « Felicity a besoin d'une robe pour ce soir John »

J'étais perturbé. « Quoi quelle robe ? »

Oliver : « c'est un gala Felicity »

Felicity : « je suis sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut à la maison »

Oliver : « et moi je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver mieux »

Felicity : « je suis censé le prendre comment ? Je ne sais pas m'habiller ? »

Il ria.

Oliver : « tu es magnifique mais je veux quelque chose de parfait pour toi. »

La voiture se mit en route jusqu'à un magasin de haute couture.

En entrant, il n'y avait aucune robe. Je fis un tour sur moi-même. Oliver me regardait amusé.

Felicity : « je sens que je ne vais pas trouver mon bonheur ici »

Une jeune femme s'approcha de nous, elle avait la vingtaine et était très jolie.

Vendeuse : « Oliver ! ça faisait longtemps »

Je vis sur l'expression d'Oliver qu'il y avait déjà eu un truc entre eux.

Oliver : « Lisa ! oui en effet. Comment vas-tu ? »

Lisa : « et bien je travaille toujours au même endroit. De toute manière c'est toujours ici qu'on s'est vu »

Felicity : « vous l'avez fait ici ? »

Je regardais Oliver horrifié qui se pinçait les lèvres.

Lisa : « il est du genre à aimer les endroits insolites »

Oliver : « Lisa ! Je suis ici en acheteur »

Lisa : « je ne me souviens pas que ta sœur ou ta mère ait commandé quelque chose »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas pour elles mais pour ma petite-amie »

Lisa m'observa, mais j'observais Oliver. Il venait de dire que j'étais sa petite-amie.

Oliver : « il nous faudrait une robe classe pour un gala ce soir. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix. »

Elle partit en direction de l'arrière boutique. Il se tourna vers moi et son expression passa de neutre à perplexe dans la seconde.

Oliver : « ça va ? »

Felicity : « ta petite-amie ? »

Oliver : « je n'aurais pas dû ? »

Felicity : « et bien je dois avouer ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Entre je suis ta petite-amie et le fait que je vais devoir essayer des robes dans une cabine où tu t'es tapé cette … peu importe »

Il me regardait amusé. « Quoi ? » ajoutai-je.

Oliver : « tu es jalouse ! » dit-il en s'approchant de moi avec un grand sourire.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté et je levais les yeux au ciel. Il me fatigue.

Oliver : « tu es vraiment jalouse » ajouta-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes hanches me rapprochant de lui.

Felicity : « je ne suis pas jalouse »

Il leva un sourcil. Et je lui fis un regard qui voulait dire « quoi ? ». Il se pencha vers moi dans un fou rire pour poser un baiser sur mon cou avant de se décaler.

La fameuse Lisa arriva avec un chariot remplit de robe. Je ne vais quand même pas essayer autant de tenu.

Lisa : « je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez alors je vous amène la nouvelle collection. Je vous laisse faire votre choix. »

Mon œil fut attiré par une robe rouge en bustier arrivant jusqu'à la cheville et fendue sur la droite jusqu'au haut du genou et dos nu en V jusqu'au rein. Cette robe était peut-être un peu osée pour la soirée.

Lisa me dit que cette robe m'irait à ravir et que je devais absolument l'essayer. « ça ne coûte rien » ajouta Oliver.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Elle entra dans la cabine, Lisa me fit un signe. Ma seule réponse fut un sourire gêné. J'avais totalement oublié qu'elle travaillait ici. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était avant l'île donc on ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir oublié.

En attendant, je regardais les autres robes. Elles étaient toute identiques pour moi.

J'entendis le loquet de la cabine s'ouvrir. Felicity sortit elle était magnifique. Cette robe était différente, le rouge lui allait si bien.

Felicity : « ce n'est pas trop »

Oliver : « c'est parfait »

Lisa : « je suis d'accord »

Oliver : « on la prend »

Lisa : « comme dab tu ne veux pas savoir le prix ? »

Je lui tendis ma carte.

Oliver : « contente toi de bien la ranger je ne veux pas de plies pour ce soir »

De retour à la maison il fallait qu'on se prépare pour la soirée. Diggle m'envoya un « Oliver » me faisant signe que quelqu'un se trouvait devant la maison.

C'était le détective Lance. J'ai pas besoin de lui maintenant. Diggle sortit et ouvrit la porte à Felicity. En sortant je pris la direction du détective.

Oliver : « que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Lance : « je dois voir Mlle. Smoak. »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas le bon moment »

Felicity : « peut-être peux-tu me laisser en juger ? »

Je fis demi-tour vers elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ?

Felicity : « qui êtes-vous ? »

Lance : « Je suis le détective Quentin Lance. Je travaillais sur le meurtre de votre amie Karen et sur votre agression »

Felicity : « travaillait ? Vous n'êtes plus dessus ? »

Oliver : « Felicity. »

Elle me regarda son expression était neutre. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Oliver : « on devrait entrer »

On c'était placé dans le salon. Felicity reprit.

Felicity : « donc pourquoi ne plus travailler sur l'affaire ? »

Lance : « Parce qu'il n'y a plus d'affaire. Nous l'avons attrapé, le justicier nous l'a ramené ce qui est assez inhabituel normalement il laisse des flèches dans le corps de ses victimes »

Felicity : « je ne comprends pas. Oliver m'a dit que je devais rester ici car vous n'aviez pas attrapé cet homme »

Oliver : « j'ai menti. Je voulais que tu restes ici parce que j'étais incapable de te laisser seul. »

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Je pouvais sentir la colère dans sa voix.

Lance : « je vais vous laisser. Vous avez des choses à vous dire. »

Je donnais à Lance un regard incendiaire. Il était seulement passé pour foutre en l'air notre vie ou quoi ?

Oliver : « que vouliez-vous au départ ? »

Lance : « dire à Felicity que nous avons besoin de son témoignage dans le meurtre de Karen »

Oliver : « elle a perdu la mémoire elle ne peut … »

Felicity : « ça suffit ! ce n'est pas à toi de décider » me coupa-t-elle.

Oliver : « Felicity ! »

Elle se tourna vers le détective Lance.

Felicity : « je passerai à votre bureau demain matin »

Il acquiesça de la tête avant de partir. Felicity se tourna vers moi les bras croisés clairement en colère. Elle me passa devant afin de monter dans la chambre.


	22. Le gala

**Chapitre 22 : Le gala.**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je l'avais suivi dans la chambre.

Oliver : « Te garder ici est la meilleure des solutions ! » Hurlai-je en fermant la porte derrière moi.

Elle se retourna laissant tomber ses bras les longs de son corps.

Felicity : « comment oses-tu me dire ça ? »

Oliver : « regarde l'avancé que tu as pris en restant ici. Tu te souviens de nous. »

Felicity : « c'est faux ! Je ne me souviens pas de nous je me souviens de rien. J'ai seulement des impressions »

Oliver : « Arrête ce ne sont pas des impressions ! Ce sont des foutus sentiments bordel »

Felicity : « je te conseille de baisser d'un ton »

Oliver : « non ! ça n'arrive pas ! Je n'allais pas te laisser seul chez toi »

Felicity : « pourtant tu l'as fait ! A l'hôpital tu n'étais pas là. TU n'étais jamais là »

J'avais fait un pas en arrière. Elle m'en voulait donc pour ça. Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit.

Je repris calmement.

Oliver : « ta mère était là et elle ne voulait pas que je perturbe ta vie si vite. Et elle avait raison. »

Felicity : « je veux que tu me laisses seule »

Oliver : « Felicity »

Felicity : « s'il te plait Oliver et puis je dois me préparer pour ce soir. »

Je faisais demi-tour. En fermant la porte derrière moi je l'entendis pleurer ça me brisait le cœur de la savoir dans cet état.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'aimerais qu'il se mette à ma place. J'aimerais qu'il me laisse respirer. Je ne suis pas une enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il soit h24 avec moi.

Je sais que je l'aime mais je suis incapable de le voir de la même manière qu'il me regarde et j'aimerais tellement mais j'ai besoin de temps.

Je sèche mes larmes dans la salle de bain. Je vais prendre une douche et me préparer pour ce soir. Je dois faire un effort il vient de payer une robe hors de prix pour moi je lui dois bien ça.

J'avais lâché mes cheveux, ils ondulaient sur mes épaules j'avais légèrement maquillé mes yeux et j'avais mis un rouge à lèvre pour aller avec ma robe.

En descendant les escaliers Oliver me faisait dos et discutait avec Diggle. Dig fit un signe de la tête lui indiquant ma présence. Lorsqu'il se retourna je sentis une brûlure dans mon estomac. Il a une façon bien unique de me regarder et je me surprends même à ne plus lui en vouloir du tout dans ces moments. Non seulement son regard me combler mais il était incroyable sexy dans son smoking taillé sur mesure.

Il s'approcha de moi, Me posant un châle autour des épaules. On ne se quittait pas des yeux mais il ne souriait pas.

Oliver : « est-ce que le fait que je ne veuilles pas que tu es froid est exagéré ? »

Felicity : « ça ira »

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mes bras nus me faisant frissonner et fermer les yeux.

Oliver : « tu es magnifique »

J'ouvrais mes yeux lentement de nouveau.

Felicity : « toi aussi »

Il se retourna vers Diggle lui indiquant qu'on était prêt à partir. Le sommes-nous vraiment ? J'ai un peu peur d'aller dans une société où tout le monde me connaît mais dont je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir.

En arrivant, je regardais ce bâtiment qui me semblait si immense et j'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place.

Oliver : « tu es prête ? »

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Oliver se tenait déjà debout à l'extérieur de la voiture et me tendait sa main pour descendre. Je la pris.

Dans l'ascenseur je voyais les étages défilés 1 à 1. Oliver se tenait à mes côtés et Diggle se trouvait derrière nous.

En sortant plusieurs clichés m'aveuglèrent, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il avait l'air si habitué en comparaison.

En arrivant dans la salle, un homme arriva vers nous accompagné d'une jeune femme.

Tommy : « hey Oliver ! ça faisait un baille vieux ! »

Laurel : « Salut Ollie »

Elle lui donna un baiser sur le joue et il la salua à son tour.

Tommy : « vous lui avez fait une peur bleue à notre playboy »

Oliver : « Tommy ! Felicity n'a pas besoin de ça »

Il essayait encore d'être un peu trop protecteur.

Oliver : « non et puis vas-y je te laisse répondre Felicity »

Felicity : « hum » ils étaient tous entrain de me regarder « j'imagine qu'il a eu très peur je pense qu'il est toujours aussi effrayé »

Je le regardais. Il avait l'air surpris de ma réponse.

Un autre homme arriva vers nous, très élégant grand brun.

Ray : « ! Vous avez pu vous libérer ? »

Oliver : « vous m'avez convaincu ! C'est important pour la société n'est-ce pas ? »

Ray : « en effet. Mlle Smoak je présume. »

Il me prit la main et posa un baiser dessus.

Ray : « j'ai lu votre cv vous m'impressionnez. Et je ne suis jamais impressionné. »

Felicity : « c'est gentil. »

Ray : « c'est sincère »

Je lui fis un sourire qu'il me rendit instantanément, Oliver lui n'avait pas envie de rire.

Tommy : « Oooookay ! Mon pote un verre te fera du bien. »

Il prit Oliver avec lui me laissant seul avec cet homme dont j'ignorais encore le nom.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je l'observais depuis le bar, rire avec Ray. Tommy commanda deux verres

Tommy : « tu dois être heureux de l'avoir retrouvé alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

Oliver : « on s'est disputé. »

Tommy : « ça arrive ! Tient Laurel et moi on s'est disputé ce matin mais pourtant on s'est envoyé en l'air dans le limousine »

Oliver : « ta petite-amie n'a pas oublié qu'elle t'aimait c'est ça la différence »

Tommy : « ouais j'avoue que cette partie là craint. Tu lui as parlé du bébé ? »

Oliver : « elle sait que j'étais le père »

Tommy : « non je veux dire parler Oliver. »

Oliver : « je ne sais pas quoi lui dire »

Tommy : « ce que tu as enduré lorsqu'elle était dans le coma. Ollie je t'ai vu ! J'ai vu à quel point ça t'a détruit tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. »

J'observais toujours Felicity qui s'éclipsa sur la terrasse.

Oliver : « tu as raison ! » je bu mon verre en entier « je vais lui parler »

Tommy : « heureusement que c'est un open bar. Non mais sérieusement ne pas profiter d'un si bon verre »

En sortant, elle se trouvait prêt de la rambarde respirant l'air extérieur. La lumière de la lune lui allait si bien. Je m'approchais d'elle me demandant si au moins elle avait remarqué ma présence. Arrivant dans son dos j'imagine que non. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules la sortant de sa rêverie.

Oliver : « je comprends que tu t'isoles je déteste ces soirées aussi. »

Felicity : « non en fait Ray Palmer m'a demandé de l'attendre ici pour qu'on soit au calme »

Elle explosa de rire après quelques secondes. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Felicity : « alors c'est qui le jaloux maintenant ? »

Oliver : « clairement moi mais je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important. »

Felicity : « je t'écoute »

Oliver : « j'aimerais qu'on rentre pour en discuter »

Felicity : « on vient juste d'arriver »

Oliver : « je sais mais je ne veux pas le faire ici. Et puis le PDG a montré son visage ça suffit »

Felicity : « tu devrais attendre au moins que le discours soit passé »

Oliver : « très bien mais il faut qu'on parle »

Felicity : « on le fera »

Oliver : « juste toi et moi. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Felicity : « mieux que cette après-midi c'est certain. »

J'étais assez déçu de sa réponse et je pense qu'elle le comprit. Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et posa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. J'avais gardé les yeux fermés alors qu'elle s'était éloignée.

Felicity : « entrons ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à faire le discours »

Je lui fis un sourire et je pris sa main. Vivement que le discours passe. J'avais tellement de chose à partager avec elle.


	23. De retour à la maison

**Chapitre 23 : De retour à la maison**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Le trajet de retour à la maison avait été calme. Il faut dire que je pensais à ce que je pouvais lui dire. Diggle nous regardait de temps en temps s'assurant que nous étions toujours éveillés.

En entrant dans le manoir, Felicity retira son châle qu'elle posa sur la table au centre de l'entrée.

Je pris son bras toujours en silence l'emmenant dans le salon, Je la fis s'assoir sur le canapé et je m'installais sur la table basse en face d'elle. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, on se regardait, je pouvais sentir la peur dans son regard ou peut-être de l'impatience.

Oliver : « je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi »

Je baissais les yeux, le courage que j'avais lors du gala disparaissait, je n'étais pas doué pour parler de mes sentiments.

Oliver : « je voulais t'avoir auprès de moi parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre à nouveau. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'à n'importe quel moment je pouvais me réveiller et découvrir que tu étais toujours dans le coma et je pense que t'avoir auprès de moi me rassurais »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas mon comportement.

Oliver : « je t'aime. »

Elle me regardait de nouveau.

Oliver : « tu ne ressens peut-être pas la même chose et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu le ressentes. Mais voilà, je te regarde et je revois le premier jour où je t'ai vu en boîte de nuit dans ta robe noire. Je me souviens de la première fois où l'on s'est parlé dans le jardin lors de la soirée organisée dans le manoir. Je me souviens de notre premier baiser et dans la foulée de notre première nuit. Cette nuit où nous avons fait notre enfant. »

Elle commença à pleurer. Je passais un doigt sur sa joue pour sécher sa larme.

Oliver : « Lorsque tu étais dans le coma, lorsque j'ai su pour le bébé, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Est-ce que j'étais prêt à être père ? Non absolument pas ! Mais est-ce que je voulais se bébé ? Oui parce que je l'avais fait avec toi. En apprenant que nous l'avions perdu j'étais dévasté. Je le suis toujours. Alors oui aujourd'hui tu es là et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés nuit et jour, je veux m'assurer que tu es en sécurité et être certain que tu es réellement réveillé. »

Felicity : « je le suis. Je ne vais pas partir Oliver, je ne me souviens peut-être pas de tout mais je me souviens à quel point je pouvais t'aimer. »

Elle m'avait surprise avec cette révélation.

Felicity : « Il m'arrive de rêver de nous et je pense que c'est plus que des rêves mais plus des moments que j'ai passé avec toi. Et à chaque rêve je me lève t'aimant plus. Alors un jour je me réveillerai et je t'aimerai autant que je t'aimais avec chaque souvenir. Tu n'as pas besoin de me garder ici pour ça. »

Oliver : « Alors tu veux partir ? »

Felicity : « je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de me garder ici »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas le cas ! j'aime t'avoir ici »

Felicity : « je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule »

Oliver : « je comprends »

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui de me dire tout ça. Je me penchais vers lui voulant l'embrasser. Il brisa l'espace qu'il restait entre nous. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux rapidement, j'avais passé mes mains dans ses cheveux et je les descendis jusqu'à son nœud papillon encore noué pour lui défaire. Il se recula.

Oliver : « tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

Je me levais prenant sa main dans la mienne, on se dirigea en silence jusqu'à la chambre. En entrant je fermis la porte derrière moi et je défis la fermeture éclaire de ma robe de soirée. Je me retrouvais là face à lui seulement string, il me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait pratiquement nue. Pourquoi cela m'excitait autant ? Il avança vers moi, plaçant ses mains sur mon visage, capturant mes lèvres dans un baiser enflammer. Mon dos se plaqua contre la porte. Il toucha chaque parcelle dénudé de mon corps. Il me porta dans ses bras. Et soudain un flash me vint en tête, lui chez moi m'embrassant contre un mur et me portant ensuite jusqu'à la chambre. Je repris conscience alors que nous arrivâmes prêt du lit, il me demanda si ça allait, je souri par sa question et le fait de me souvenir de notre première fois. Je l'embrassais de nouveau et on bascula sur le lit, j'étais sur lui. Il caressait mon dos avec douceur avant de me faire basculer sous lui. Il se leva du lit, retira ses chaussures, sa chemise me faisant découvrir ses cicatrices ou plutôt redécouvrir, il retira son pantalon et mon attention se replaça directement sur l'acte que nous allions faire à la vision de son membre déjà tendu.

Il s'allongea sur moi m'embrassant les lèvres, puis le cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre et il arriva prêt de mon intimité avec lequel il joua pendant de longues secondes avec ses doigts avant de me retirer le seul vêtement qu'il me restait et me satisfaire de sa langue chaude. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était ce qu'il me faisait ou alors ses gémissements contre mon intimité mais mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Je jouie en hurlant son nom resserrant mes cuisses sur son visage. Il entra deux doigts en moi, je n'en pouvais plus, un deuxième orgasme et il me libéra pour m'embrasser et enfin revenir à ma hauteur dans un sourire. Pourquoi m'a-t-il manqué alors qu'il était seulement à quelques centimètres de mon visage ? Je caressais son visage et regardais chaque morceau de son visage, il ferma les yeux embrassant la paume de ma main gauche. Il commença à retirer son boxer, je l'aidais un peu de mes pieds. Je me mis sur lui passant mes mains sur ses cicatrices. Je me penchais vers lui. On s'embrassa pendant un moment avant de commencer à mouvoir sur lui. Je le voulais en moi. Il m'attrapa par la hanche me faisant rebasculer sous lui. Il se pencha vers la console proche du lit. Je savais qu'il allait prendre un préservatif. Je l'arrêtai dans un « non » il me regarda. « On en a pas besoin » dis-je. Il me sourit avant de laisser tomber et m'embrasser. Il entra en moi. Il jouit contre ma bouche. Il en avait envie autant que moi. Il commença à se mouvoir lentement je pris son rythme. Il fit ensuite des va-et-vient beaucoup plus à l'intérieur de moi me faisant gémir et fermer les yeux « garde les yeux ouvert » me dit-il. « Je les ai vu fermé trop longtemps » ajouta-t-il. Il continua à pénétrer encore et encore les coups de rein se faisant plus rapide. Je jouis encore et je dis son nom, on ne se lâchait pas des yeux. Il était si beau, il m'embrassa langoureusement et il captura un de mes seins dans sa main gauche. Je criais son nom, je le suppliais de continuer, dans un long orgasme je le dis à quel point c'était bon. J'avais placé mes mains sur ses fesses. Je voulais qu'il arrive aussi. Je resserrais les cuisses augmentant son plaisir. Je pouvais le sentir arriver. 1 … 2 … 3 … 4 … 5 coups de rein et il hurla mon nom et eut un long râle de plaisir alors qu'il se déversait en moi. Sa respiration était importante, il retomba sur mon cœur, j'embrassais ses cheveux.

On venait de faire l'amour pour la première fois en tout cas j'avais pensé au début mais finalement j'avais l'impression de connaître son corps à la perfection et j'étais confiante pour lui donner chaque partie du mien.


	24. A en perdre la tête

**Chapitre 24 : A en perdre la tête**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Comment on en était arrivé là ? Je voulais lui dire qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à notre relation mais finalement me voilà prêt d'elle caressant son dos dénudé. Elle s'était endormie si rapidement. Je décide de m'endormir aussi.

Mon sommeil est rapidement perturbé par l'espace dans le lit. J'ouvre les yeux et je découvre la place de Felicity complètement vide. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce rien seulement une porte ouverte. Je décide d'aller vérifier si tout va bien.

J'enfile un survêtement et je m'élance dans le manoir plongé dans le noir.

Un vent froid me fit frissonner et regretter de ne pas avoir mis une veste ou juste un t-shirt.

La porte donnant sur le jardin était ouverte, les rideaux bougeaient en fonction du vent.

En passant la porte je vis Felicity debout au milieu du jardin qui ne portait que ma chemise blanche que j'avais mis pour le gala. Lorsque je me mis face à elle, elle était là avide tenant le haut de la chemise de sa main gauche. Elle avait le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Je fis demi-tour pour essayer de voir quelque chose qui aurait pu l'interpeller. Il n'y avait que la piscine recouverte et les arbres qui bougeaient. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander quand est-ce que le vent s'était levé ?

Je remis mon attention sur elle, la sortant de sa rêverie en posant mes mains sur ses bras. Elle posa instantanément son regard dans le mien et me dit « est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

Elle comprit par mon regard interrogateur que non et elle continua « j'ai entendu du bruit, tu dormais, alors je me suis levé et je suis sorti et elle était là, Karen »

Je la pris dans mes bras et je lui dis avec le plus de douceur que possible qu'elle ce n'était pas possible car Karen nous a quitté.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Pendant qu'il me faisait remarquer que j'avais halluciné, je continuais de regarder dans le fond du jardin par-dessus de son épaule. Il me fit rentrer dans la maison et il posa une couverture sur moi.

Oliver : « tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Felicity : « tu crois que j'ai halluciné ? »

Je le vis respirer fortement et fermer les yeux avant de s'assoir à mes côtés et il me prit les mains dans les siennes. Mes mains sont si froides que la chaleur des siennes me fit frissonner.

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Je le relevais la tête vers lui. Il avait un air si sérieux limite effrayant.

Oliver : « Tu as vu Karen mourir. Elle est morte dans tes bras. Les mots exactes que tu as utilisé pour me décrire ce moment c'est que tu as sentit son dernier battement de cœur. »

Felicity : « donc j'hallucine ? »

Oliver : « c'était un moment extrêmement difficile pour toi Felicity, nous avions vu un psychologue tu souffrais de stresse post-traumatique tu étais dans une déprime constante. Alors ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais vu Karen. C'était un moment de ta vie vraiment compliqué »

Felicity : « je voyais un psychologue ? »

Oliver : « dire que tu le voyais est un grand mot »

Il se leva et me fit me lever pour remonter dans la chambre. Sur le chemin de la chambre je fis demi-tour vers lui. Il s'arrêta surpris de me voir me retourner si brusquement.

Felicity : « et si je retournais le voir ? »

Oliver : « pourquoi ? »

Felicity : « parler de mes rêves et de ma perte de mémoire. Il peut m'aider avec ça ! »

Oliver : « tu y tiens vraiment ? »

Felicity : « tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ? »

Oliver : « je pense que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là »

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé du fait qu'elle veuille consulter un médecin. Je trouve qu'elle s'en sort très bien toute seule.

Felicity : « tu pourrais aussi parler »

Là je ne m'y attendais pas. Parler ? mais de quoi ?

Oliver : « où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Felicity : « et bien toi aussi tu as vécu une situation difficile. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as déposé à l'hôpital et aussi mon coma, ma perte de mémoire. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre.

Felicity : « le bébé » dit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

Je ne voulais absolument pas en parler. Je finis par lui dire qu'on en discuterait après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'étais incapable de dormir. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'en discuter ? Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'être différent.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur Starling city. Je vis l'heure et mon téléphone sonna. Qui peut m'appeler si tôt. Bien-sûr le détective Lance.

Je sorti de la chambre rapidement laissant Felicity se reposer.

Oliver : « M. Lance ? »

Lance : « Oliver ! Nous avons un problème. Est-ce que Mlle. Smoak est avec toi ? »

Oliver : « oui pourquoi que se passe-t-il ? »

Lance : « Ok tu ne vas pas aimer mais l'homme que le justicier nous a ramené n'est pas le meurtrier de Karen. »

Oliver : « quoi ? Bien-sûr que c'est lui »

Lance : « non il a un alibi en bêton ! Idem pour la tentative de meurtre sur Mlle. Smoak »

Oliver : « c'est impossible »

J'étais présent à ce moment Lance ne peut pas être si dupe. Il ment clairement !

Oliver : « que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

Lance : « Elle devait passer me voir ce matin. Je pense que tu devrais l'accompagner. J'ai également des questions à te poser. »

Oliver : « Moi ? Mais à quel sujet ? »

Lance : « venez vous deux dès que possible. On discutera »

Il raccrocha sans me donner plus d'information, j'étais furax ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est réussi son coup. Comment vais-je lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

En passant la porte, elle s'étirait dans le lit, me cherchant sur la place vide.

« Hey ! » dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi alors qu'elle me répondit par un sourire qui n'allait certainement pas durer longtemps.


	25. Le souvenir d'un archer

**Chapitre 25 : Le souvenir d'un archer**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je refermais la porte derrière lui envoyant un « hey » au passage. Elle me regarda avec un léger sourire. J'avançais vers elle et je me mis sur le bord de lit.

Oliver : « je viens d'avoir le détective Lance au téléphone »

Felicity : « j'ai bien pensé avoir entendu ton téléphone. Tout va bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit.

Oliver : « c'est à propos du meurtre de Karen et de la tentative de meurtre dont tu as été victime »

Felicity : « oui je dois aller le voir ce matin pour en discuter. Tu veux me dire que tu es contre »

Oliver : « non ils vont libérer le suspect »

Felicity : « quoi ? Tu n'es pas entrain de m'inventer une histoire pour me faire rester ici ? »

Oliver : « non je suis sérieux »

Elle baissa les yeux un moment cherchant ses mots puis elle poussa la couverture vers ses pieds pour sortir du lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Oliver : « Felicity ?! »

Je me levais à mon tour la suivant dans la pièce. Elle se retourna vers moi.

Felicity : « je ne peux pas les laisser faire ça »

Oliver : « écoute je veux que tu te calmes on va aller au poste de police discuter avec Lance et on va arranger la situation ok ? »

Felicity : « je vais prendre une douche »

Puis elle me claqua la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

En route vers le poste de police, j'observais par la fenêtre une ville qui ne m'a jamais semblé si effrayante. Oliver me prit la main afin de me sortir de ma rêverie. Diggle au volant était d'un calme incroyable. Comment font-ils pour séparer leur amitié du professionnel ?

Il se gara prêt du commissariat et John nous ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Oliver me fit descendre et indiqua à Dig qu'il y en avait pour un petit moment et qu'il pouvait rentrer s'il le souhaitait.

En entrant les regards s'arrêtèrent sur moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me regarde ?

Oliver : « c'est moi qu'on regarde »

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Oliver : « laisse-moi deviner tu as pensé à voix haute ? »

Felicity : « je crois. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on te regarde ? »

Oliver : « qui sait ? Je suis célèbre, je viens de revenir après 5 ans et on me tient responsable de la mort de la sœur de Laurel »

Felicity : « sa sœur ? »

Oliver : « je t'en parlerai plus tard. Détective ! » Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Lance : « garde tes salutations » Oliver rangea sa main. C'était très mal poli du détective.

Lance : « Mlle Smaok comment allez-vous ? »

Felicity : « et bien je viens d'apprendre qu'un meurtrier allait être relâché alors ça ne va pas »

Lance : « je vois. Venez on passe derrière »

On entra tous les trois dans une pièce d'interrogatoire. Oliver se mit à mes côtés et le détective Lance se mit en face de nous.

Lance : « bien ! Ecoutez l'homme que nous avons arrêté à un alibi pour chaque nuit »

Oliver : « ce n'est pas possible »

Lance : « pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Oliver : « comment ça pourquoi je le dis ? »

Lance : « pourquoi tiens-tu vraiment à vouloir qu'il soit coupable ? »

Felicity : « on s'écarte du sujet je crois »

Lance : « non à vrai dire on est parfaitement dedans. Tu as trouvé le corps de Felicity cette nuit là »

Felicity : « le corps ? Je ne suis pas morte »

Lance : « désolé Mlle Smoak. Oliver répond à la question »

Oliver : « oui c'est bien moi et après »

Lance : « comment savais-tu qu'elle était sur ce toit après son enlèvement ? »

Oliver : « parce qu'il m'a contacté et que j'ai vu la scène ? »

Lance : « quelle scène ? Et d'ailleurs où étais-tu lors du meurtre de Karen ? »

Je rêve il pense vraiment qu'Oliver a fait ça.

Oliver : « vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré »

Lance : « hey ! Fait gaffe à ta façon de me parler »

Il m'avait fait sursauter en hurlant comme ça mais Oliver n'avait pas bougé un seul doigt.

Felicity : « Oliver n'a rien à voir avec ça ! »

Lance : « alors il peut répondre à la question »

Oliver : « j'étais avec Felicity »

Lance : « c'est pratique ton alibi a perdu la mémoire »

Felicity : « vous pouvez ne pas parler comme si je n'étais pas présente »

Oliver : « elle et moi nous avons passé la nuit au manoir. Le matin elle a reçu un message de Karen disant qu'elle avait besoin d'elle d'urgence. On s'est levé et on est partit, nous avons croisé ma sœur dans l'entré du manoir, j'ai déposé Felicity chez elle mon chauffeur peut en témoigner et ensuite on est allé … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et le détective Lance le regarda surpris. Je devais le regarder de la même manière. Il me regarda et finit par terminer en disant « On est allé dans les Glades dans l'ancien entrepôt de mon père »

Lance : « que faisais-tu là bas ? »

Oliver : « je suis le PDG de QC »

Lance : « ça ne répond pas à ma question »

Tout d'un coup plusieurs flash arrivèrent dans ma tête l'entrepôt, des ordinateurs, des flèches, une arc et une capuche.

Oliver : « je vais peut-être rouvrir l'entrepôt »

Felicity : « Ho mon Dieu »

Lance : « que se passe-t-il Mlle Smoak ? »

Felicity : « hein ? Quoi ? Non rien j'ai mal à la tête c'est tout »

Oliver : « je vous avais dit que c'était trop tôt pour elle. Vient on y va »

Il posa sa main sur mon dos et fis un bond m'écartant de lui. Je pris mon sac et sortis de la pièce tombant nez à nez avec un homme à menotte.

Lance : « emmenez moi le ailleurs celui-là »

Oliver : « ça va ? » me demanda Oliver doucement.

Felicity : « oui je veux rentrer à la maison. Et par à la maison je veux dire chez moi. »

Mon ton était glacial. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter ce souvenir.


	26. Tant de questions mais aucune réponse

**Chapitre 26 : Tant de questions mais aucune réponse**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

J'arrive dans mon appartement j'ai demandé à Oliver de me laisser. Il a pourtant essayé de m'expliquer qu'il est innocent dans la voiture. Et je veux bien le croire mais je me souviens de se justicier, ce meurtrier et ce flash que je viens d'avoir. Ho mon Dieu j'en suis persuadé j'ai rencontré ce justicier. Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'Oliver ? Il était présent sur le toit ? Pourquoi ? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été enlevé ? Faire les cents pas dans mon appartement ne va pas m'apporter de réponse.

Je pris la direction de ma chambre, remarquant au passage que certains objets, une lampe et un cadre photo n'étaient plus présent dans mon salon. Qu'est ce qui a changé d'autre ?

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je me pose quelques secondes sur mon lit avant de me diriger vers mon placard, j'attrape un jean, un débardeur blanc, je me change rapidement, je mets une paire de botte marron et un long gilet en laine beige et je me lâche les cheveux avant de me diriger vers mon sac marron et sortir mes clés de voiture. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses.

En arrivant dans les Glades je me gare à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt de QC. Je prends mon sac et entre dans l'entrepôt désert. Oliver disait peut-être vrai, il est seulement venu ici pour vérifier les lieux. J'agrippe la lanière de mon sac et secoue la tête avant de me retourner rapidement pour partir, mais en me retournant je me retrouve face à Oliver, debout sur le pas de la porte, dans son t-shirt noir en col V et son pantalon bleu marine, les mains dans les poches. Je suis surprise de le voir ici. M'a-t-il suivit ?

Il me regarde sans dire un seul mot, Je le regarde agrippant mon sac deux fois plus fort sans aucune raison. Enfin je crois, je n'ai quand même pas peur de lui ? Il fit un pas vers moi j'en fis un en arrière. J'ai ma réponse j'ai bien peur de lui. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancé et jugea mon expression sur mon visage.

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Je lui fis signe de la main et de la tête que non lui lançant un « han han ». Il referma la bouche ne terminant pas sa phrase. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour avancer vers lui et lui passer devant pour sortir d'ici. Il me laissa passer sans essayer de me rattraper, je suis à la fois soulagé et malheureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. En sortant je vois Diggle debout devant la voiture, dans son costume sombre habituel, il me fait un signe de la tête les mains devant lui. Je pris mes clés et je fis demi-tour afin de rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai finalement pas eu de réponse mais je n'avais pas besoin d'Oliver aujourd'hui.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Que faisait-elle ici ? En entrant dans l'entrepôt Diggle me fit remarquer la présence de sa voiture. J'ai enfin compris qu'elle se souvenait de moi en tant que justicier. Je devais lui parler.

En entrant dans l'entrepôt je la vis debout au milieu de la pièce, je pris une grande inspiration entre soulagement et frayeur. Elle me faisait dos, je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle est allée dans ses recherches et depuis combien de temps elle se tenait là.

Elle fit d'un coup demi-tour surprise de me voir. On resta quelques secondes à se regarder. Elle ne semblait plus me reconnaitre. Je fis un pas vers elle voulant la rassurer. Elle fit un pas en arrière m'interdisant d'avancer plus de la tête et de la main avec un « han han ». Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer plus et la laissa s'en aller. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour ne pas la retenir. Mais là je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle sait.

Diggle entra dans l'entrepôt, je fis demi-tour vers lui avant de retourner de nouveau et me diriger vers le sous-sol.

Diggle : « est-ce qu'elle s'en souvient ? »

Oliver : « je ne sais pas »

Je fis le code et ouvrit la porte, en descendant rien avait bougé, je ne pouvais toujours pas savoir si elle avait réussi à descendre mais il s'agit de Felicity et si elle se souvient alors peut-être se souvient-elle du code pour entrer ? Et même si elle ne s'en souvient pas, alors je suis certain qu'elle est capable de pirater le système juste avec son téléphone.

Diggle : « qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

Je fis demi-tour sur moi-même lui faisant face d'un air surpris par la question qui n'avait rien de stupide pourtant.

Oliver : « elle ne m'a rien dit ? »

Diggle : « quoi rien du tout ? »

Oliver : « rien du tout. Je devrais aller lui parler »

J'avançais vers la sortie mais Dig m'arrêta de son bras.

Diggle : « si elle avait voulut te parler elle l'aurait fait. »

Je pris place sur mon siège tout en regardant celui de Felicity, vide, trop vide, depuis trop longtemps.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Qu'est ce que je faisais là ? Me voilà complètement perdu devant le poste de police. Mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. S'il y a une chance d'arrêter ce criminel il faut le faire. Il est peut-être même coupable de la mort de Karen et de ma chute. Ma chute, mon rêve, mon cauchemar, Oliver essayait de me rattraper, il pleurait, il me disait qu'il m'aimait, pourquoi m'aurait-il fait ça ? Je me mis à pleurer de désespoir cette perte de mémoire m'a complètement détruite, je suis pourtant une femme intelligente.

Je choisis de finalement renoncer à le dénoncer, ma tête me joue des tours j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, j'ai besoin de Karen, elle aurait su quoi faire. Oui elle m'aurait surement conseillé de larguer ce crétin. Et me voilà rigolant et pleurant à un feu rouge. Karen ? J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir vu la nuit dernière. Oliver m'a assuré que je rêvais est-ce que je dois le croire après tout ça ? Y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un dans cette tombe ? Et ce psy existe-t-il ? Oui il existe pourquoi il n'existerait pas ?

En arrivant à la maison, j'étais fatigué, il fallait que je me repose, j'avais besoin d'un bain, dans la salle de bain, je vis mon visage dans le miroir, je ne me reconnais pas, j'ai maigris, j'ai les yeux gonflés, je ne suis qu'un fantôme de moi-même. Je suis pourtant du genre à rire et là me voilà dépressive. Je mis un premier dans mon bain avant d'y mettre mon corps en entier. Je suis dépressive et je souffre de stress post-traumatique. Ma tête me fait souffrir, mon corps me fait souffrir, je mis ma main sur mon ventre où quelques semaines plus tôt je portais un enfant. Est-ce que j'étais au courant de cette grossesse ? Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre à la chute si longtemps ? Je m'enfonçais dans mon bain, l'eau arrivant à mon menton. Je me laissais glisser à l'intérieur voulant arrêter les questions qui s'ajoutaient dans ma tête et dont je n'avais pas de réponse et dont je n'aurais pas de réponse. L'eau me recouvre complètement et je me laisse partir là où je veux être en ce moment auprès de Karen.


	27. une relation qui se termine

**Chapitre 27 : une relation qui se termine**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je n'avais pas réussi à tenir et je m'étais rendu chez Felicity. J'avais besoin de discuter avec elle et surement répondre à ses questions.

En entrant chez elle, mon intention fut attirée vers la salle de bain, la porte était entre-ouverte et la lumière allumée. En entrant je vis Felicity sous l'eau de son bain. Je m'étais précipité vers elle la sortant violement de l'eau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se mit à tousser l'eau qu'elle avait déjà avalé. J'avais placé mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, la recoiffant, m'assurant qu'elle allait bien.

Oliver : « qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es complètement folle. »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » me demanda-t-elle difficilement.

Oliver : « je suis venu discuter avec toi »

Felicity : « il faut que je sorte de mon bain, alors … »

Elle me montra l'extérieur de la pièce. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Elle est pudique devant moi.

Je finis par sortir l'attendant dans son salon, je faisais les cents pas et j'avais l'impression qu'enfiler le seul peignoir qu'elle portait actuellement en se montrant devant moi avait mit une éternité.

Oliver : « tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Felicity : « c'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander »

Oliver : « tu voulais te noyer »

Felicity : « non il y a juste des voix dans ma tête ça me… »

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et elle se contenta de tourner la tête vers la gauche.

Felicity : « j'ai eu un flash quand tu as parlé de l'entrepôt et donc je suis … je ne sais pas Oliver »

Oliver : « oui c'est moi »

Je lui avais dit ça en baissant les yeux vers le sol m'attendant à ce qu'elle se précipite vers le téléphone et qu'elle appelle la police.

Felicity : « tu es qui ? »

Oliver : « tu le sais très bien »

Elle referma un peu plus son peignoir, va-t-elle me demander de partir ?

Felicity : « est-ce que tu as tué Karen ? »

Oliver : « quoi ? Non enfin Felicity Non »

Je m'étais avancé vers elle. Elle me regardait toujours aussi agrippé à son peignoir.

Oliver : « je ne lui ai fait aucun mal. Je ne suis pas un tueur »

Felicity : « ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit de toi. Et pour le toit alors … »

Oliver : « c'était de ma faute » la coupai-je.

Elle se tourna vers moi instantanément me fixant.

Oliver : « j'ai toujours voulu te protéger. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, j'essayais d'arrêter un gang russe qui s'en prenait à la police. Un jour j'ai été blessé et mon cœur je crois m'a amené ici dans ton salon auprès de toi. Tu as su qui j'étais de cette manière. Tu n'as plus voulu me parler pendant 2 mois après ça on s'est réconcilié et tu as accepté de me rejoindre dans ma croisade. »

Felicity : « ta mission suicide tu veux dire ? »

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Felicity : « non franchement Oliver si je t'aimais vraiment à cette époque alors je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire ça »

Oliver : « tu m'aimais et tu l'as fait. »

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je ne pouvais pas y croire comment j'avais pu accepter d'être à ses côtés. Etre sa complice.

Felicity : « et ensuite ? »

Oliver : « ensuite ? J'ai baissé ma garde. J'ai perdu ma concentration et à raison »

Il m'avoua ça en me montrant de la main.

Oliver : « j'étais beaucoup trop concentré sur ma relation avec toi. Tu étais … tu es la première personne que j'ai vu comme une personne lorsque je suis revenu de l'île et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être Oliver Queen. Et la vérité c'est que lorsque j'ai été blessé on m'a suivit jusqu'à chez toi. Et donc on t'a suivit après ça. On s'en est pris à Karen le seul soir où j'avais prévu de rester à la maison avec toi. Et ensuite, ton état émotionnel était si fragile que je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul. Enfin si je l'ai fait pendant genre 3 minutes, c'était suffisant pour t'enlever puis sur le toit, il voulait m'atteindre mais la mort c'était trop facile, il savait que pour me détruire il fallait qu'il s'en prenne à la seule personne que j'aime »

Felicity : « moi ? »

Oliver : « toi »

Il se rapprocha encore de moi et il posa ses mains sur mes bras.

Oliver : « ça a toujours été toi »

Felicity : « tu devrais t'en aller »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui avais demandé ça. Je vis dans son regard que je venais de lui briser le cœur. Je crois que pour le moment je ne veux pas être sa petite-amie, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur mes bras pour les retirer. Une larme commença à couler sur ma joue et il quitta mon appartement sans dire un mot de plus.

Le jour suivant, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon médecin. En entrant dans la salle d'examen il me demanda si j'étais venu seule, je dis seulement que oui.

Il vérifia ma tension toujours un peu haute. Mon cœur, mes yeux, me posa des questions les plus gênantes les unes que les autres.

Docteur : « comment ça va avec M. Queen ? »

Felicity : « comment ça ? »

Docteur : « est-ce que vous avez discuté depuis votre sortie d'hôpital »

Felicity : « c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire »

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Felicity : « je me souviens qu'on était ensemble »

Docteur : « bien c'est très bien de quoi vous souvenez vous d'autre ? »

Ho ho ! Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je me souviens qu'il est le justicier ?

Felicity : « j'ai fait un cauchemar de la chute. Mais Oliver était prêt de moi donc ça va aller. Est-ce que je peux reprendre le travail ? » Demandai-je afin de couper court à la conversation.

Docteur : « Ho et bien vos facultés physique sont bonnes donc si vous vous sentez prête ? »

Felicity : « je le suis ! »

Docteur « alors oui sans aucun problème »

Il me fit une ordonnance et me donna une autorisation afin que je reprenne le travail.

En sortant de chez le médecin, je pris la direction de QC, je ne voulais pas perdre une minute je savais que je ne reprendrais pas le boulot aujourd'hui mais je voulais donner ma lettre le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me retrouve devant le bureau de Ray Palmer, je veux juste seulement éviter de voir Oliver.

Il me fit signe d'entrer après avoir frappé.

Ray : « Mlle Smoak ? » Me dit-il en se levant et en fermant la veste de son costume.

Felicity : « donc vous vous souvenez moi ? »

Ray : « bien-sur vous n'êtes pas une femme qu'on oublie facilement »

Il me flattait, il était gentil.

Ray : « que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il me fit signe de m'assoir et il s'installa de nouveau sur son siège.

Felicity : « ho et bien si vous pouviez seulement accepter ceci. »

Ray : « ce n'est pas une lettre de démission tout de même ? »

Felicity : « quoi ? Non c'est une lettre de mon médecin me donnant l'autorisation de reprendre mon poste »

Ray : « ho ! et bien si le médecin le dit »

Il commença à prendre son stylo pour signer mais il s'arrêta et le reposa et il me fixa de nouveau.

Ray : « est-ce qu'Oliver est au courant de ce papier ? »

Felicity : « pourquoi cette question ? »

Ray : « et bien je possède une part de cette société mais il reste le PDG. Et plus important il est votre petit-ami »

Felicity : « il n'est pas mon … »

Je n'étais pas capable de terminer ma phrase.

Ray : « écoutez Oliver ne me porte pas dans son cœur d'ailleurs je me demande s'il en a un. Enfin si je suis un homme de science donc forcément il a un cœur mais métaphoriquement je ne sais pas s'il est capable d'aimer une personne. Sauf vous bien-sur. Est-ce que je parle beaucoup ? Non parce que je fais ça souvent et les gens ont tendance à ne pas m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis peut-être intimidant ? Vous me trouvez intimidant ? Je devrais arrêter de parler maintenant c'est ça ? » Je lui fis signe que oui de la tête mais il m'amusait « oui je le savais et bien écoutez vous pourrez reprendre à condition qu'il soit d'accord avec ça »

Felicity : « je comprends je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une sale position avec un homme sans cœur. Par position n'entendez rien de sexuelle juste hum j'ai aussi tendance à trop parler. Je vais m'arrêter là et je vais aller rendre visite à Oliver et voir s'il peut me signer ce papier »

Ray : « bonne chance alors » me dit-il en me tendant mon document

Je sorti de la pièce en direction du bureau d'Oliver. Je sens que nous allons avoir une nouvelle dispute.


	28. Perdre

**Chapitre 28 : Perdre**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Une grande inspiration, un peu de motivation. J'en avais bien besoin, d'un côté pourquoi je serais inquiète de présenter cette lettre du médecin à Oliver ? Si le docteur est d'accord alors il n'a pas son mot à dire.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, je pris la direction de son bureau, son assistante une jeune femme superbe et sexy était là me fusillant du regard. Je m'agrippais à ma feuille en faisant attention à ne pas la froisser. A-t-il couché avec elle aussi ? Je repris mes esprits en secouant la tête. « Puis-je voir Oliver ? ». Elle me répondit que en insistant dessus ne recevait personne aujourd'hui. « Felicity ! » en l'entendant prononcer mon nom, je tournis la tête vers la bée vitrée qui me séparait de son bureau. Il me fit signe d'entrer. Je plaçais de nouveau mon regard sur la jeune fille qui me regardait avec haine. On ne devait pas trop s'entendre elle et moi à l'époque.

En entrant dans le bureau. Je pris une nouvelle inspiration et une bonne dose de détermination. J'avançais vers lui et je mis la feuille dans ses mains. Il examina l'autorisation rapidement. Avant de me la tendre de nouveau en me disant « il n'en est pas question ».

Felicity : « je suis apte à travailler »

Oliver : « je me fiche de ce que dit ce bout de papier. Tu n'es pas prête »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

Oliver : « je le sais c'est tout. Ecoute je te connais. Et la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux est différente. »

Felicity : « ne me parle pas d'amour. Pas toi, alors que tu m'as menti »

Oliver : « Felicity »

Felicity : « non je suis prête et je veux travailler. Je ne vais pas rester chez moi à me morfondre »

Oliver : « je veux que tu prennes le temps nécessaire de le faire justement »

Felicity : « pourquoi ça ? »

Oliver : « parce que tu as perdu trop de choses en même temps, ta meilleure amie, ton bébé, ta mémoire et moi »

Lui, lui je l'avais perdu aussi. Je n'étais pas encore certaine de le vouloir alors comment pouvait-il l'affirmer ? Peut-être ne veut-il plus de moi ? Il fallait que je reste forte.

Felicity : « je suis là en tant que ton employé Oliver et j'aimerais que tu me traites comme tel. Signe ce papier s'il te plaît. »

Il me regarda sévèrement avant d'abdiquer et de signer.

Oliver : « je le transmettrai au RH. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me regarder et il se remit sur son dossier en cours.

Je pris congé, je ne voulais pas le déranger plus.

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle veut reprendre son poste, maintenant, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle devrait être allongée, elle devrait être entrain de réfléchir à notre situation. Notre situation. Comme si elle existait encore. Elle m'a demandé de partir alors que je lui avais ouvert mon cœur. Pour moi c'était clair elle ne voulait plus qu'on se voit.

Signer ses papiers était peut-être ma meilleure chance d'avoir un œil sur elle.

Les jours passèrent et voir Felicity m'était impossible. Je voulais la protéger maintenant que Alexey était sortit. J'avais demandé à Andrei de garder un œil sur lui et de me prévenir s'il se passer quelque chose. J'avais choisi de ne pas tuer cet homme parce que Felicity m'a convaincu qu'il y avait un autre moyen mais sa libération m'a prouvé le contraire, j'ai mis celle que j'aime de nouveau en danger et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que je serais en vie. Oui, c'est moi le coupable et il pense que ma mort est trop facile, il veut me faire souffrir en tuant celle que j'aime. Il doit se douter que j'en ai après lui, il sait que je vais frapper un jour et que je vais vouloir me débarrasser de lui. Mais ce qui doit être encore plus clair pour lui c'est que je ne vais pas laisser Felicity seule. Il sait que je ferais le choix de la protéger et pour le moment le seul moyen que je connaisse et d'effacer celui qui est l'objet de sa vengeance. Moi.

Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Felicity, je ne suis plus capable d'être un tueur, elle m'avait traité d'assassin et elle n'avait pas tord j'en étais un. Pas par choix mais parce que je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen avant qu'elle me le dise. Mais elle ne s'en souvient pas. Celui qu'on connaissait comme étant le justicier et le tueur et maintenant l'archer, je rends justice et je confis les criminels que j'attrape à la police. Le détective Lance est le premier surpris, j'ai encore du mal à le convaincre que j'ai changé mais il accepte mon aide. Tant que je n'aurais pas une entière confiance en son jugement je ne peux pas me montrer devant lui.

Diggle fait de son mieux pour me faire oublier Felicity, il a tout essayé, les entrainements, les patrouilles, il a même organisé une soirée entre homme avec Tommy, mais rien à faire, elle reste dans ma tête. Je ne suis plus capable de vivre sans elle.

J'avais suivi son conseil et j'avais pris rendez-vous chez un psychiatre afin de parler de mes problèmes, 5 ans en enfer et aujourd'hui je suis un archer non je n'allais pas lui parler de ça. Mais j'avais besoin de parler de ce que j'ai perdu, mon bébé, la femme que j'aime. J'avais besoin qu'un œil extérieur me dise ce qui a mal tourné. Je ne pouvais pas faire référence à ma croisade alors j'allais lui dire seulement que je lui ai caché une chose importante de ma vie, quelque chose qui a complètement changé sa façon de me voir.

Je suis en retard pour mon troisième rendez-vous et j'arrive dans la salle d'attente où miraculeusement je trouve Felicity assise sur une chaise. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici ?

Oliver : « pourquoi ? »

Felicity : « tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de parler »

Dr Richards : « Ha très bien vous êtes là, on attendait plus que vous M. Queen »

Oliver : « On ? »

Felicity : « oui le Dr. Richards m'a appelé et il m'a dit que tu venais le voir pour lui parler du bébé »

Oliver : « Vous ne connaissez donc pas la signification de confidentiel ? »

Dr Richards : « M. Queen quelque chose est confidentiel quand on en parle. Là cela fait 3 semaines et vous ne m'avez rien dit sur les pertes que vous avez connues. »

Oliver : « je ne peux pas faire ça devant elle »

Felicity : « je croyais que tu pouvais tout me dire »

Oliver : « je croyais que tu m'aimais » m'énervai-je avant de regretter systématiquement mes mots.

Dr Richards : « Ecoutez passons dans mon bureau, si vous ne voulez pas parler M. Queen alors je ne vais pas vous y obliger mais peut-être que Felicity le souhaite et que cela vous permettra de vous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. »


	29. L'amour est l'émotion la plus forte

**Chapitre 29 : L'amour est l'émotion la plus forte**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Passer dans le bureau mais oui pourquoi pas mais que faisons-nous ? Parce que ça fait 5 minutes que nous sommes assis et seul le silence se fait entendre. Je me décide à demander ce que nous devons faire et le docteur richards me répond que je dois m'ouvrir à Felicity. Je réponds calmement que c'est déjà fait et qu'elle sait tout de moi. Je sens Felicity à mes côtés qui se repositionne nerveusement dans son siège elle ne semble pas d'accord.

Le docteur me demande de parler de mes sentiments. J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre.

Dr Richards : « expliquez à Felicity ce que vous avez ressenti lorsque l'accident est arrivé ? »

Oliver : « ce n'était pas un accident »

Dr Richards : « très bien ! Alors allez-y dîtes nous qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce toit ? »

Oliver : « je ne l'ai pas rattrapé »

Dr Richards : « et vous pensez que c'est votre faute ? »

Oliver : « quoi ? Ok c'est stupide »

Je me retourne vers Felicity qui me regarde fixement et je lui demande si je peux lui parler seul à seul quelques minutes. Elle regarde le médecin en signe d'approbation et le Dr Richards décide de nous laisser seul.

Oliver : « je n'ai pas pris ce rendez-vous pour t'expliquer ce que je ressens mais pour aller mieux »

Felicity : « ta psy pense que tu ira mieux après m'avoir parlé »

Oliver : « je l'ai fait et tu m'as quitté »

Felicity : « je t'ai quitté ? C'est toi qui m'a dit que c'était terminé »

Oliver : « Après que tu m'ais demandé de quitter ton appartement »

Felicity : « ho parce que tu t'attendais à quoi que je me jette dans tes bras ? »

Je venais de prendre conscience, elle ne voulait pas me quitter. Elle retira son regard du mien pour regarder devant elle en croisant les bras.

Je pense que notre silence s'est fait entendre ma psy entra de nouveau. Je regardais toujours Felicity alors qu'elle avait repris place et qu'elle me demanda si je voulais en discuter maintenant.

Je regardais toujours Felicity qui était clairement contrarié et je dis « je voulais ce bébé »

Felicity tourna la tête vers moi instantanément.

Oliver : « lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu étais enceinte, j'ai eu peur très peur même et je ne savais pas si devais être heureux, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'importance, toi tu … tu n'étais pas consciente et tu ne savais pas pour le bébé. Et j'étais seul je ne savais pas quoi faire pour une fois depuis très longtemps je me suis senti impuissant. La situation m'échappait complètement. Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire ? Puis ta fausse couche. Je n'ai pas survécu à ça et je crois qu'une part de moi est partit avec lui. C'est marrant mais je crois que dans un sens je me suis senti soulagé mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde. Et encore là tu n'étais pas avec moi et je t'en voulais tellement pour ça. Tu m'as laissé seul au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de toi. Je savais bien que c'était contre ta volonté mais même après ton réveil même après lorsque je t'ai retrouvé quand tu étais prête à nous laisser une chance je sentais qu'en fait la part de moi qui était partit avec le bébé était l'amour que tu me portais. Tu ne m'aimais plus et d'ailleurs je pense que tu ne m'aimes plus aujourd'hui. »

J'avais parlé pendant un long moment. Une larme coulait sur le visage de Felicity et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour caresser cette joue humide. Elle ferma les yeux.

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Ses mots ont transpercé mon cœur comme jamais. Ils ne m'ont pas fait mal mais du bien. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Oui je l'aime et de tout mon cœur. Est-ce que je lui ai prouvé ? Non pas assez. Il me manque tellement. Je lui en voulais tellement de m'obliger à rester à ses côtés, je me sentais étouffé mais pourtant je me rends compte que s'il n'est pas avec moi je perds mon âme et mon cœur. Il avait raison, on a perdu tellement suite à mon coma. Je n'ai jamais imaginé une seconde qu'il avait pu souffrir même plus que moi pendant mon absence. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'y attarder et je regrette même qu'il ait eu à faire ça devant une psy alors qu'il aurait pu m'ouvrir son cœur à n'importe quel moment. Je croyais que son cœur m'appartenait pourtant. J'aurais du le voir en peine et le rassurer comme il a fait suite à mon rêve.

Felicity : « je suis désolé »

Ma voix se complétait à mes larmes. Il se leva ne voulant plus continuer la séance pour aujourd'hui.

Je me séchais mes larmes alors qu'il prit la direction du bureau de sa psy avec elle. Pour placer un rendez-vous ? Pour payer la séance ? Aucune importance. Je pris mon sac pour sortir d'ici j'avais besoin d'air. En sortant je vis Diggle devant la limousine, il me salua surpris de me voir. Oliver arriva et lança à Diggle qu'ils pouvaient y aller, il ouvrit la porte de la portière arrière sans me regarder. Je m'avançais vers lui afin qu'il me fasse face. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Felicity : « regarde moi je t'en prie »

Il s'exécuta.

Felicity : « il faut qu'on parle Oliver »

Oliver : « j'ai plein de choses à faire, je dois y aller Felicity »

Il me força presque à me décaler et il entra dans la voiture. Diggle m'observa, il semblait triste pour nous.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation dans cet état, il fallait qu'on en parle, il fallait qu'il s'ouvre plus à moi, il fallait que je m'ouvre complètement à lui et que je lui offre ce qu'il mérite.

Je savais parfaitement où le trouver. Je me rendis dans l'entrepôt abandonné dans les Glades. Une porte à code bien-sûr. J'allais frapper mais c'est une idée stupide comme si il allait me répondre. Je mis mon dos contre la porte et fis glisser mon corps jusqu'au sol. Les yeux clos j'essayais de me souvenir de mes moments passer avec lui. Mes moments passer avec lui mais oublier. Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ce n'était pas concevable une seule seconde dans ma tête, dans mon corps et dans mon cœur. Il m'a dit que j'avais rejoins sa croisade, alors j'étais déjà venu ici. Felicity souviens toi je t'en supplie. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes que j'étais assise sur le sol, essayant de me souvenir de tout, c'était la chose la plus dur de ma vie. Je commençais à ressentir des douleurs dans le dos. J'avais mal à la tête, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause des larmes que j'avais lâché ou alors à cause de mon cerveau en pleine recherche du passé. « Tu peux encore faire demi-tour » cette phrase revenait dans ma tête, la voix d'Oliver. Je prenais une nouvelle inspiration. « Oliver ouvre cette porte » j'avais prononcé cette phrase en même temps qu'elle me venait en tête. Le code je m'en souviens, je me levais d'un bond. « 2257 » revenait me hanter. Je tremblais face à la porte. Et si je me souvenais du mauvais code ? Et si ce n'était pas le code de cette porte que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que les lieux sont piégés ? Si quelqu'un essaie d'entrer est-ce que je vais me recevoir une flèche ? Je regardais autour de moi rien. C'est peut-être le code de sa carte bancaire. Si c'est le cas c'est une information intéressante. Non Felicity reste concentré c'est stupide c'est forcément le code de cette porte. Je pris une grande inspiration pour taper le code. La porte s'ouvrit, j'étais heureuse de l'avoir ouverte.

Oliver : « que penses-tu trouver en dessous ? »

Je fis demi-tour et Oliver était là. Je mis mon regard une nouvelle fois sur la porte ouverte.

Felicity : « je croyais que tu … »

Oliver : « étais en bas ? » me coupa-t-il. « Je l'étais. Mais j'ai des caméras de surveillance et je t'ai vu assise ici alors je suis sortie »

Felicity : « par où ? »

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Felicity : « il faut qu'on parle »

Oliver : « je crois que tu as été assez claire ton je suis désolé m'a donné toute les réponses à mes questions. Enfin ma seule question est-ce que tu m'aimes. La réponse est de tout évidence non »

Felicity : « quoi ? Non Oliver je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais désolé pour cela mais parce que »

Pourquoi je suis incapable de trouver les mots pour finir ma phrase ?

Oliver : « parce que quoi ? »

Felicity : « parce que je t'ai fait du mal. »

Ok j'aurais pas pu faire pire comme réponse.

Felicity : « non en faite. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime »

Il me regarda. Ok j'ai son attention.

Felicity : « et je me suis excusé parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de te protéger comme tu l'as fait »

Oliver : « je ne te l'ai pas demandé »

Felicity : « tu n'avais pas à la faire » Je fis un pas vers lui il ne bougeait pas. « J'aurais pu m'apercevoir que tu souffrais aussi. Je n'ai pas, je n'ai même pas essayé. Me rendre compte pourtant que tu as surement vécu les semaines les plus durs de ta vie lorsque je n'étais pas là était une évidence. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Et je suis désolé »

Oliver : « tout ce que je voulais c'était que tu reprennes une vie normale et que tu sois de nouveau heureuse. »

Felicity : « je sais et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je peux t'aimer pour ça. Et là ici contre cette porte la chose qui m'a permit de me souvenir c'est toi. Tu es mon remède Oliver. Mon héro. Et penser aux moments que nous avons vécu ensemble c'est ce qu'il va me permettre d'être heureuse. Parce que je serais avec l'homme de ma vie. L'homme à qui j'ai offert mon cœur dès le premier jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui dans cette boîte de nuit »

Oliver : « tu t'en souviens ? »

Felicity : « il me suffit de penser à toi. De te regarder et d'observer l'amour en face pour savoir. L'amour est le plus puissant des émotions »

Oliver : « on m'a dit ça une fois sur l'île »

Je m'approchais encore plus de lui, il ne reculait pas. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou, il posa ses mains sur le bas de mon dos.

Felicity : « tu es ma plus puissante émotion, mon souvenir et mon avenir »

Il me fit un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me repasser mes instants à ses côtés.


End file.
